The Okaara Gem
by xxGUSHINESSxx
Summary: They thought they were gone for good. But the Gordanians returned when they least expected it, with a new strategy and a new leader. And this time they don't just have their sights set on Starfire. Witness the grueling journey of anguish, torture, sacrifice, and romance as the Titans are forced to face their greatest challenge yet. The Citadel.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **_Hey everyone! Long time no see! This new story is based in the summary I gave in my last chapter of __**More Than Heroes**__ before I decided to delete it. Please read and review as always, and remember this isn't the fourth book to my __**Popular**__ series, this is a brand new one-shot and possible series! Enjoy!_

**Prologue**

He ran.

That's what he did best after all. He was faster than lightening, swifter than a cheetah, not to mention smarter than a fifth grader-although his girlfriend liked to argue otherwise. He ran with all his power, but then, he had been running for quite some time and was tiring fast.

Kid Flash was starting to pant, and when he started to pant, he was in deep trouble. He jumped in surprise as he heard and felt an immense explosion just yards behind him. They were shooting at him now? Oh, come on! His pursuers were gaining on him, and he was running out of time.

Why were they following him? Had he done something wrong? Most importantly, _who the hell were they?_ Certainly not from Earth, judging from their oddly shaped space craft.

Kid Flash made the mistake of glancing behind him. In that brief amount of time, the pod had managed to shoot another missile at him, which he narrowly avoided, and soared above his head and right in front of him.

The redheaded teen tried to skid to a stomp, wincing as he felt the hot friction of the pavement on his heels, but it was off no use. He slammed into the side of the mobile, the impact producing stars above his head. Before he even thought about recovering the pod opened and two figures slid into view. Kid Flash looked up at his attackers and felt bile rise in the back of his throat from their revolting appearance.

Gordanians. He had seen them before while working with the Justice League. They were hideous violent creatures with green and blue lizard like skin and oozing orpheuses. Their eyes swam with acid colored liquids and their teeth were mold encrusted and glinting with sharpness.

"Male human of light and speed," one of the guards addressed him. His tongue slick with his native accent and alien fluids. "You have been summoned by the new master of Gordania. His motive will be explained to you at a later date. You will come with us. It is not a choice."

Kid Flashed raised his eyebrows not at all intimidated. He casually pushed the tip of one guard's spear away from his being as he answered. "Guys, I'm flattered, really. But doesn't all of this seem a bit sudden?" He looked from one guard to the other and when he realized he wasn't going to get an answer he continued. "I mean, I'm sure you're all impressed by my amazing speed and strength, not to mention my cunning behavior, but-"

"Enough Light of Speed," the second guard snapped. "You will come with us, _now._"

Kid Flash paused, all joking behavior melting off his features. His eyes narrowed. "And what happens if I _don't?_"

The Gordanians exchanged glances and then snapped their fingers. Immediately two more guards spilled out of the craft with a gagged Jinx between them. Her face was smeared with dirt and her hair was a complete nightmare, but what made Wally West horrified the most was the terror in her unusual pink eyes.

~0~0~0~

"Don't you think it's so much more peaceful now that the twins are off visiting Guatemala?" Bumblebee asked, sighing in relaxation as she plopped ungracefully onto the Titans' East couch.

"I would be more relaxed if _Speedy_ stopped bringing fish tacos home for lunch!" Aqualad complained, turning away from the ginger stuffing his face with said tacos.

"Wha? Itsh nwot wike I'm smwushing it in ywor face wor anything," Speedy spat, bits of fish flying out of his mouth.

The Atlantean turned a bright green and then smiled evilly as an idea popped into his mind. He held up the redhead's favorite comb and placed one hand on either end, ready to snap the plastic in half if necessary.

Speedy swallowed and narrowed his eyes, his mask shrinking into two tiny slits. "Don't. You. Dare!"

Bumblebee smacked her head. Why did she ever think it was peaceful in that tower? Maybe she could get away from those two bickering if she called Herald. He had been extremely nice to her lately, and surely _he_ could distract her from the horrible nightmarish devils she called her teammates.

Before she could even summon the energy to get up off the couch a giant space pod crashed into their living room, scattering electronics, furniture, and fish tacos everywhere, including into Aqualad's face.

"What the-" Speedy started but was cut off as a dart sailed over and stuck its needle into his neck. He collapsed a moment later.

"Speedy!" Aqualad and Bumblebee gasped at the same time, but it became futile to make any other movements as they soon had their own sedatives buried deep within their skin.

The Gordanians carried their limp bodies into their spacecraft and the door slid behind him. They laid the fallen Titans before a large commander chair which happened to seat the leader of the military.

"We have captured the Titans East, Lord Trogaar," one said, as they all bowed before their commanding officer.

Trogaar was silent for a moment before he stood up from his chair and walked down to meet his minions. "Good work, my fellow Gordanians. Our new Grand Ruler shall be very proud in deed. However we have yet to capture our most valuable prize. Soon the Princess shall be ours, and her friends…will be very willing to help our cause….or they shall meet their demise."

He sat back down on his commanding throne, his eyes narrowing into acid colored slits. "Set courses to the city of Jump. I have some unfinished business to settle with these so-called Teen Titans.


	2. Careful What You Wish For

"Titans, go!"

The Teen Titans instantly scattered at Robin's firm command, sealing all exits of the abandoned factory. Robin swooped in with his grappling hook, preparing to jam into Red X's side with his steel-toed boots, until the cunning villain disappeared; reappearing several yards to the Boy Wonder's left.

Shaking his head mockingly, Red X drew out a few explosive disks, each one branded with his signature mark.

"Careful kids," he warned drawing his cape around himself. "Don't want anyone getting hurt." He released the discs.

Raven drew a shield around herself and Cyborg as a nearby disc exploded. The debris it scattered harmlessly rebounded against the black energy and fell to the floor with a thud. Beast Boy turned into an armadillo and rolled away from the attack, any pieces of wood or chips of broken metal that touched his shell fell away without his being becoming injured. Robin expertly leapt and wove out of the way; using his Bo staff to knock away any discs that got to close for his liking. He realized a second later that he heard a distinct cracking noise above him, a sure sign that part of the roof was about to cave in.

He could have easily dived out of the way, but Starfire swooped in, wrapping her strong arms around his waist and carrying away from the danger. She placed him down safely and gave him a reassuring smile before soaring back into the heated battle/

With her eyes glowing a fierce green she released a beam of light that would have hit X straight in the chest if he hadn't ducked. He did a back handspring, narrowly avoiding Cyborg's sonic blaster and flicked his wrist to the right, almost slicing Beast Boy right across the face. The green Titan transformed into a rhino and charged the same time Raven summoned her powers to hurl old crates at Red X.

Red X barely broke a sweat though as he flipped over the charging animal and lazily tossed a few bombs over his head, scattering a few pieces of wood. While Raven covered herself to deflect falling debris, X used her distraction to tape her mouth shut, before teleporting elsewhere.

Cyborg charged up his sonic blaster again, a slightly annoyed expression on his face. "Man, when's this guy gonna give up? We still have to slice the cake for Star's birthday party!"

Said Tamaranian landed a few yards away form her friend, her eyes momentarily softening to fit her natural appearance. "Fear not friend, my day of birth will commence soon enough, there is still time." She turned away sharply as X teleported right beside her, his sudden appearance drawing a gasp from her mouth.

"So you're the birthday girl, huh?" he asked coyly, grabbing her shoulder roughly and forcing a red pointed x to press lightly against her throat as a threat. The other Titans paused in their battle stance, even Raven who had been fruitlessly trying to release her lips from their sticky prison.

No one dared move a muscle as the atmosphere suddenly became excruciatingly tense. Starfire bit her lip and her breath hitched as X moved closer to her, placing his hand on her hip and holding the blade just under her chin.

Robin hesitantly took a step forward, his eyes widened behind his mask, and his hands were held up in a peaceful gesture. "Careful X, just step away right now, and nobody gets hurt."

Red X raised his eyebrow behind his mask in a skeptical expression. "Look who's talking, Chuckles. I think you're the one that should be careful."

Robin glanced at Starfire's face, which was strangely calm. He noticed how her left hand-the hand that was farthest from Red X-was twitching against her thigh. The Teen Wonder watched with baited breath as she slowly slid two fingers out against her leg, signally for him on what to do. He gave a half nod in response, and then, giving one final look at X, launched a smoke bomb three feet in front of them.

"Hey!" Red X shouted in surprise as his vision was suddenly clouded. He didn't have another second to react though, as Starfire elbowed him in the stomach with her strength, knocking the blade from his grasp in the same hit. As the smoke cleared, the remaining Titans pounced on him, determined to detain him.

They wrestled around for a moment until they suddenly realized that X was nowhere to be seen. They untangled themselves from the pile of limbs and dusted themselves on, glancing around the shack for any sign of the thief.

"Uh, so anyone wanna tell me where he went in the three seconds we had him?" Beast Boy asked half-jokingly as he glanced every which way.

Cyborg sighed. "He's gone…again. Dang Xenothium." He gave a sideways glance toward Raven and silently ripped the x off her mouth. Beast Boy winced for her while she only muttered a faint "ouch."

The three's mild conversation, if it could even be called that was interrupted by Starfire's hesitant voice in the background. "Robin? Friend Robin, what is the matter? Have I done something wrong? Why do you not answer?"

Indeed Robin had separated himself from the others, staring stone-faced ahead with mixtures of anger and determination on his face. He appeared as though he was thinking extremely hard on something, and was only inches from the answer.

"Robin," Starfire tried again, a little more persistent. She waved a hand in front of his face. "Robin, please."

He gently pushed her hand away. "Not now Star," he murmured half-heartedly. He looked at her worried expression before shaking his head. "Why can't you be more careful?" he asked so only she could hear.

Starfire was completely taken aback by the question. Why could she not be more careful? Why had Robin brought this up? He had never asked her this before. "Pardon me?"

He shot a sideways glance at the others before continuing. "You need to be more aware of your surroundings. Otherwise that thing with X just now wouldn't have even happened."

She blinked in surprise. "Yes, but have we not managed to come out of battle without injury? We have been victorious in that department, yes?"

Robin sighed, his mask narrowing even more. "Sure this time, but what about the next, and the next? I can't keep worrying about you like this Star. You _have_ to be able to take care of yourself more," he paused, looking up suddenly as though he had said the wrong thing. Apparently he had.

Starfire's eyes narrowed and he tone became slightly colder. "It seems to me that you do not find me capable of defending myself, which is a load of _zardnarf! _Have we not established the simulations such as the one previously displayed in case of such situations? If you believe me to be unfit to be a part of your team, speak now," she challenged.

Robin's eyes widened in alarm. "No! Star, I-I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry. I know you're capable of defending yourself, it's just…I worry you know? Today…today was a close call and I want to avoid situations like that." He drew a hand to her face, cupping her cheek lightly. "If you _weren't_ a part of this team, then I don't know what I'd do."

She thought about this for a moment before looking at him softly. She placed her hand over his own and lowered it from her face. "I understand that you worry, the feeling his mutual where you are concerned." Her cheeks heated up slightly under his gaze. "But there really is not need to do the worrying. We have always prevailed, and always shall. It is in our nature, is it now?"

He smiled at her in answer and she returned it easily. "Then I believe it is time to return to the celebratory events?"

~0~0~0~

"Happy Birthday Star!"

The birthday girl giggled in delight as Cyborg and Beast Boy brought out a precariously balanced cake of all different flavors, the top layer being slathered in a mustard coating. Seventeen candles were placed randomly around the top layer and frosting flew every which way and that as the two Titans struggled to place the cake on the counter in one piece.

"Oh it is simply magnificent!" Starfire cried, her smile widening even more so. "I thank you my friends!"

"Hold up Star," Robin told her bending down to retrieve something on a lower shelf of the counter. He appeared again a moment later with a smelly raw crown of meat which he placed upon her head. Her eyes glowed fondly at him. Only he would have remembered to include something of her culture on a special day such as this one. She even couldn't help giggling when she noticed the slightly disgusted look on Beast Boy's face. Raven cuffed him on the back of the head for good measure.

"Alright birthday girl, make a wish," Cy told her beaming, as he gestured to his masterpiece.

Starfire paused for a moment, an expression of confusion daunting her face. She automatically looked to Robin for guidance.

"You get to make a wish on your birthday, and then you blow out the candles. It's kind of a tradition," he explained, shrugging.

"But don't tell us what it is, or it won't come true!" Beast Boy jumped in helpfully, while Raven muttered something along the lines of "childish."

Starfire nodded before floating up to the top layer so she could just see over the top of it. She had a nice glimpse of the Titan television which didn't even compare in size to the cake before her. She closed her eyes, made a wish and then blew out the candles. She smiled for a moment then finally opened her eyes.

She was startled to realize the image of Trogaar glaring back at her.

Stunned, he flight faltered as she gave a small shriek, landing harshly on her butt. She winced as Cyborg offered her a helping hand, and together they joined the others who had already made their way in front of the giant television screen.

"Oh, come on, _him_ again?" Beast Boy asked, rolling his eyes. He turned to Cyborg a curious expression on his face. "Dude, I thought you totally blasted him last time."

"I did," Cyborg replied then gave a slight wince as the Gordanian glared at him. "Uh, no offense man," he added with less confidence.

"What do you want with us?" Robin demanded, his authoritive leader voice taking over. All signs of previous celebratory behavior gone.

Trogaar answered him in a scratchy voice. "I believed that would be obvious to you…_Teen Titans_. What we seek is what we sought the first time we encountered your planet. Think of it as vengeance for our lost warriors, and for the ship you stole from us to create you base."

"That doesn't really answer our question," Raven told him. "And none of your warriors were lost. We don't kill. And as far as your ship goes, the Tower needs it more than you do."

Trogaar grip his teeth and he visibly tensed. "The ship can no longer be of use to us," he returned, as if trying to calm his growing anger. "however you do have something of ours that can be returned…and it _will._"

Starfire glanced down as the other Titans looked at each other warily. Robin's head jerked up and his eyes narrowed. He thought that he already knew the answer but he wanted to be sure. "And what is that?"

"The Gem of Okaara. Being an Earthling I am sure you know nothing about it."

"Oh! _Oh!_ I've got this!" Beast Boy jumped in, scratching his head vigorously. "I _know _this one! It has to do with something on Tamaran right? _Right?_ Told you I got it," he said leaning over to Raven as she rolled her eyes.

"Not quite friend Beast Boy," Starfire spoke softly. "The moons of Okaara as well as the planet itself are where Tamaranian warriors go to train to become brutal warriors. It is the thirteenth planet in the Vegan System. I have been there before to train with my sister...Komand'r. You know her as Blackfire," she explained. "I had done…exceptionally well during my training, and was named by the Warlords there as the Gem of Okaara, or the Okaara Gem. However that is beside the point. I will _not_ return to the Citadel with you, Trogaar. Earth is my home and I will retaliate against anyone who threatens otherwise!"

"Not to mention she has a few friends herself," Cyborg added smiling smugly, his eyes narrowed. This expression did not seem to intimidate Trogaar in the slightest. He even looked…like he was expecting this.

A slow malicious half-grin spread across his face, his acid lips shining with toxic saliva. "Our new leader has warned us of your stubbornness, Princess, but your capture is inevitable." He moved to the side so he was out of the screens view. The team gasped as they took in what they saw.

Bumblebee, Speedy, Aqualad, Jinx, and Kid Flash were each supported by a Gordanian on either side. If they weren't then they may have slumped to the floor. Their clothes were torn terribly, and their skin was bloody and bruised in some places. A few of them moaned weakly, and small splatters of red pooled almost everywhere.

"What have you done to our friends!" Starfire cried in horror, her eyes wide.

"I believe it is what your new home planet refers to as 'protocol,'" Trogaar reappeared. "It is your choice Princess. You, or your friends."

Starfire lowered her head. "If I go will you promise no further harm will come to them?"

"Those are my orders," he replied seriously. "You have my word."

"Then I will go."

"Starfire!" Robin said harshly, his mouth slightly agape.

"Robin, I do not have a choice," she said calmly, closing her eyes. "I have to go."

"Then we're coming with you," Raven offered, her tone unwavering. She turned to face Trogaar once more, her eyes narrowing into determined as she spoke. "Unless you have a problem with that?"

The Gordanian lord's smirk grew even more so. "Not at all, little Azarathian. Not at all." The screen went blank as the transmission ended.

There was a moment a brief silence before all hell broke loose. There was a tremendous banging, following by an immense explosion. The entire television exploded, showering debris everywhere. Raven created a black energy bubble, protecting her and the other Titans from injury. Only when the smoke cleared did her energy dissipate.

"Wow," Beast Boy muttered as they took in the size of the craft. Although it had broken through the Tower, there was not a scratch on it. The sliding of a door could be heard and suddenly ten Gordanian warriors appeared, each carrying weapons that looked much like glaives except they glowed with a green electricity at the blade.

The Titans were forced inside the alien spacecraft and led down a hallway until they were brought to the commanding room. They were then brought to their knees with painful shocks, their heads forced up by their captors. Their eyes met with Trogaar himself, positioned on a small stone like throne, his hands resting calmly on the arms in a relaxed position.

"Where are the others?!" Robin demanded, fiercely, trying to jerk his head away from the Gordanian that held a firm grip on his neck.

"Where all prisoners go before their fates are decided," Trogaar responded. "The dungeon."

"You have promised to release them!" Starfire yelled in disbelief, her eyes clouded over with desperation.

"You are mistaken Princess. My promise was to not harm them, and I shall keep to that promise. However they will serve a great purpose once at the Citadel. As will your friends." He jerked his head upwards and the ship started to lift off. As it did do, their captors forced the Titans to their feet before dragging them away.

"However you Princess Koriand'r, will stay with me," he whispered, his eyes shining with venom.

"Friends!" she called desperately, praying to _X'hal _that they would not be harmed.

They called her name with just as much desperation, as they lost sight of her. Robin had the gall to launch himself upward, landing a powerful kick in a Gordanian's face. However he was quickly retrained by two more and Tasered powerfully with a glaive. His scream of pain echoed through the ship reaching a certain young Tamaranian's ears, and sucking the last strand of happiness out of her as she collapsed to the ground.

"Oh, and Princess," Trogaar said softly trailing a slimy hand down her limp body. "Congratulations on the day of your birth."

**Author's Note:**

_Not as exciting as I'd like it to be, but hey, it's the first chapter. Read and Review! Please disregard and grammatical errors. I may have more than usual because I typed this on my kindle this time. Hope you enjoy it, I'll update soon hopefully. _


	3. Collars and Crowns

**Author's Note: **_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, although I hope I do get some more reviews on these next couple chapters. So please review, review, and review! _

"Dude we're gonna die, we're gonna die, we are _so_ gonna die. I'm serious; we are totally, _totally, _going to-Ow!" Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head to dull the pain of Raven's smack.

"Enough," she told him sternly. "Worrying isn't going to get us out of here."

"Yea, neither are any of our weapons," Cyborg called over, inspecting their prison walls. "This stuff is nearly indestructible. It could take days to break free."

"We don't have a few days," Robin snapped, glaring at the ground. "Trogaar could be torturing Starfire as we speak."

"No, he won't," said a voice from a part of the dungeon, its suddenness startling the other Titans.

"Who's there?" Robin asked cautiously, automatically going into a battle stance, the other Titans mimicking his position.

"It's me," the voice said again, and after a few sounds of clattering chains, a slumped over and very haggard looking Speedy was revealed from the dim light of a lantern.

"Speedy!" the four all said at once, rushing over to the wounded red-head.

"Aw, man are you okay?" Beast Boy asked, his eye bulging as he took in his friend's state. "What did they _do_ to you?"

"Well stand back green bean and let me get a closer look," Cyborg said, brushing the changeling away roughly. He knelt down beside Speedy and began inspecting his wounds, some of which were still bleeding. The Titans East member stared blankly ahead as if he could barely even register that his friends were here.

"Speedy, where are the others?" Robin questioned, his tone of voice not betraying the worry he felt.

"We're here too," someone in the shadows responded for him. It took a few moments, and a few more rattles of chains before four other figures emerged from the gloom, and turned out to be none other than Bumble Bee, Aqualad, Jinx, and Kid Flash.

"No way, they got you too, Flash?" Cyborg asked in shock.

Kid Flash gave a tired smirk then jerked his head over to Jinx. "They black-mailed me, otherwise I would have gotten away." Despite her current state, the pink haired Titan still managed to roll her eyes in her usual annoyed way. She then gave a wince as she felt a sharp sting from a particularly bad cut on her arm.

"Here, let me," Raven offered, crouching down beside her and placing her hands over the wound. Her eyes closed in concentration and her hands began to glow with a faint blue shadow.

At first Jinx shied away. "It's cold," she complained.

"You might want to get used to it," the empath advised, as she placed he hands over the injured spot once more. As the cut reduced to a small, thin, red line, she moved on to the other wounds that had left its vicious mark on Jinx's body.

Robin who could never just sit still and watch for any amount of time was on them in an instant. "They tortured you. Why? What use do you have to them?"

"Hey, I can be very useful," Speedy interjected.

"Yeah, right," Bee fired back. "Since when was the last time _you_ did anything around the Tower exactly?"

Speedy seemed to think about this for a moment, and when he came up empty-handed, he indignantly snapped, "Yeah, well I do more than Aqualad!"

"Maybe I would be more inclined to help if you would _stop bringing fish tacos inside!_" the Atlantean defended.

"Guys," Robin said impatiently, rubbing his forehead. "We can discuss your chore list later. But right now we need to stay focused if we're going to get out of here, and we _are_ going to get out of here." He punched his fist in his hand as if to prove his point.

"We've already tried that a million times," Kid Flash explained. "I can't even move my particles through these stupid walls. It's like they've thought of everything."

"But the question is, why?" Raven thought out loud as she finished tending to Jinx and moved onto Aqualad. "Why would the Gordanians even target the Titans East?"

"And Flash and I," Jinx added.

"Speaking of Titans East, where are the little dudes at?" BB asked, glancing around for the speedy twins.

"Mexico," Speedy, Aqualad, and Bumble Bee answered together.

"But back to the whole capturing thing," Bee continued, scrunching up her eyebrows at the slightly uncomfortable feeling of Raven's healing powers. "We were probably just used as bait. To black-mail you guys. Although why they would need to capture all of us is beyond me."

"Not to mention they can just dispose of us at any time," Aqualad continued. "If we've played our part then there isn't any use keeping us around any longer."

"It must be some sort of freaky plan that Trogaar has planned out for all of us. He's the nasty lizard king by the way," he added after noting the others' confused faces.

Robin was currently deep in thought, but his head snapped up as he remembered something. "Speedy," he said urgently. "You said something about how the Gordanians won't hurt Starfire. Why is that?"

To his surprise, Speedy, as well as Kid Flash let out an aggravated sigh. "Because Trogog, or whatever the heck his name is, tells every five minutes. He goes on, and on, and on about how he's going to take us all to the Citadel and sell her to the leader for some major mula. It's honestly getting on my nerves."

"And who's this new leader?" Raven inquired, although she received nothing more than shrugs for an answer.

"He won't tell us," Aqualad explained. "It's like some sort of big secret or-"

The dungeon door flew open with great force suddenly, cutting off anything Aqualad was planning to say. Immediately two large and quite unappealing looking Gordanian guards entered with malicious expressions on their faces.

"Earthling scum," one rasped, clutching his glaive tightly. "We require the female prisoners at once."

No one moved a muscle. No one knew what to make of the situation.

"That is an order!" the other nearly yelled, banging the end of his glaive on the stone floors. However before anyone could even think, he snapped something in his native language and suddenly four more guards appeared, their teeth bared.

Instantly Jinx, Bumble Bee, and Raven were hauled to their feet and were brutally hit if they dared resist.

"Do not feel left out," the one holding onto Robin jeered. "You will be of just as much use to us as your woman."

And then he smacked the Boy Wonder's head against the ground and everything went black.

~0~0~0~

"At least tell me what you have done with my friends," Starfire protested, her eyes pleading, although she tried desperately to calm to growing anger deep inside her chest. "You simply cannot keep us separated forever!"

"Silence Troq," one guard snapped at her, his tongue wiping around his teeth and over his lips. "You will see your friends shortly, but perhaps you will not like what you find."

Starfire's head snapped up, her eyes instantly taking on a fiery green glow. "What do you mean?! Answer me!"

Her head snapped back as a giant green hand swung down, making harsh contact with her cheek. "That will teach you to obey," he seethed.

"Do not harm her too much, Glorthar, our new ruler must decide her fate," Trogaar ordered from his commanding chair boredley. "In the meantime make yourself useful and bring in the others. You know which ones I mean."

"Yes, Lord Trogaar," Glorthar answered, immediately withdrawing himself from the room.

"You will let me see my friends?" Starfire asked hopefully, her hand cupping her cheek gingerly.

"I did not say that," he returned coldly, his eyes narrowing. "But for the moment they will serve a purpose to us, just as you will."

The doors to the commanding room slid open abruptly, causing Starfire to whip around in surprise. She winced at the sudden movement for the restraints she wore dug into her forearms painfully. She craned her neck as the sound of a familiar voice reached her ears, and then a wide smile drew across her face as she recognized Raven, Bumble Bee, and Jinx being carted into the room. Although they were being roughly handled, they seemed unharmed for the moment. Jinx seemed to be the most peeved at her captors, for she was using foul language and tossing her head every which way and that.

She stopped for a moment as all three of them were forced to their knees before Trogaar who had risen from his throne and was surveying the female prisoners with an unreadable expression.

"I suppose," he said finally, "that they will have to do. It is not every day that the Citadel stumbles upon creatures as unusual and different as metahumans. Although I have seen better, nevertheless they shall make fine additions to the harem.

"You've got to be kidding," Raven mumbled.

"Just let us go, you big fat, chameleon!" Jinx shouted, her eyes glowing with pink fury. "Or you just might find that luck is not on your side!" She thrashed wildly, sending pink bolts of magic every which way and that, one narrowly missing Trogaar himself.

"Well?" he demanded, irritated at his guards. "What are you standing around for? Restrain her!"

Six guards were on the rebelling heroine as quick as lightening. Jinx disappeared from sight as they surrounded her, piling on top, their joints moving it what could only be considered as brutal beatings.

"Don't hurt her!" Bumble Bee cried desperately, her eyes filled with horror, the same time Starfire screamed "stop!"

Jinx's cry filled the air, silencing the onlookers and proving as evidence that the beating was enough. Slowly, an perhaps unwillingly, the Gordanians stepped aside to reveal a newly bruised and beating Jinx, an bronze collar strapped tightly around her neck. Her eyes were filled with tears, mixing with the blood that ran down her face. Her sobs were muffled and quiet, her eyes glanced at the floor in defeat.

Starfire's eyes were wide with horror. She had never felt so powerless, so weak, so…so…_rutha_. She opened her mouth to speak, although she wasn't sure as to what she could say. Before she could even utter a sound though, she was grabbed roughly around the neck by Trogaar and forced down to her knees as well. Her chin was forced up to look into the eyes of the monster and she glared back at him in pure hatred.

Trogaar's lips curled up in what could have been considered a smile, but otherwise looked like he was in immense pain. His eyes flicked up and landed on Raven and Bumble Bee, who were still busy watching Jinx. Guards surrounded them as well, but instead of bruises being left on the other Titan's skin, there were similar bronze collars clenched tightly around each of their necks.

"Now try to rebel," Trogaar rasped menacingly. "Take them to Prison Block Number 84. They need to be cleaned and prepared for their _new_ duties."

As they were hauled away once more, Raven made eye contact with Starfire as she stood up again, communicating all the pain and misery and understanding in that single glance. It made the poor Tamaranian Princess want to curl up in a ball and cry for hours and hours, but she was still feeling too numb to do that now. She could barely feel a thing as the steel doors slid closed again, however the unpleasant touch of a scaly skinned hand gliding slowly up her back jerked her out of her faze.

"Do not touch me," she said in a mixture of disgust and desperation.

"Koriand'r," he replied, speaking her real name for the first time since their encounter. He paused, walking slowly over to his control panel and pressing a series of buttons. A little case sprang up and he opened it carefully, revealing the crown worn by a member of royalty from Tamaran. He took it between his hands and walked back over to Starfire, placing the crown on her head, then stepping back to admire how perfectly it fit.

"It is against my orders from our ruler to brutally harm or harass you in any kind of way upon arriving to the Citadel," he told her stepping around her and continuing back to his throne. Suddenly he stopped in his tracks and turned around once more, pressing his body up against her backside and inhaling her scent. "However, I suppose I can make an exception. Just this once."

He stepped away from her side abruptly, before she could think too much about what he had just said. With one final look at her, he stepped into his private captain's quarters, leaving the Princess alone for the first time in a long time.

However she welcomed the isolation, because it was right then that she collapsed to the ground and let the tears come.


	4. New Warriors

**Author's Note:**_ I really want to update as fast as possible, but I don't know if that's going to happen with the amount of projects my teachers are trying to cram in before vacation. However when vacation actually starts I may be able to get in two or three chapters. Either way keep reviewing and I promise I'll update as fast as I can! _

_Note: the monster in this story is mentioned in the episode: Snow blind. _

"You Earth scum will learn the arts of Gordanian war craft as well as our advance weaponry if you are to be beneficial to our race. You will train for several days and master these techniques. If you refused you will be punished, if you try to cheat in any way you will be punished. The ultimate goal is for you to be able to fight in the Citadel's arena for our entertainment as well as for the amusement of our new leader. Some duels you will be responsible to merely disarm your opponent. Eventually, some of you will face an enemy that you will fight to the death. Refusal to any of the arena's rules and customs will result in punishment and perhaps death. However victory will result in reward." Glorthar finished, surveying the expressions of each of the prisoners, with an unreadable one plastered on his own face.

Each Titan presented their own mood in different ways. Beast Boy let out a squeak and immediately transformed into a chicken before being jolted back to his original form by the bronze shock collar that was recently secured around his thin green neck. He winced in pain, subconsciously rubbing the collar.

Cyborg's jaw dropped to the ground before he picked it up again, once he released it however, it instantly returned to its original position. A faint malfunctioning sound in the back of his head could be heard.

Aqualad looked like he had just walked into an all-you-can-eat fish taco buffet. His face took on an unhealthy greenish hue, turning his already pasty skin even paler and more odd looking than ever before.

Kid Flash smirked, like he believed that the Gordanian warrior in front of him was bluffing. His arms were folded, and he was slouched in a certain way, that would give any onlooker the impression that he knew exactly what he was doing, which in reality couldn't have been farther from the truth.

Speedy's expression showed with a new type of determination like he was up for the challenge. After all he did like to win, even if it did mean the stakes were a lot higher.

And then there was Robin.

Robin was angry before, but now he was absolutely furious. It didn't help the situation when he had to deal with a giant pounding headache from a recently received concussion. Not to mention that he had no idea how the girls were, if they were okay…if they were even still _alive._ He glared at the ground, his angry persona melting away when he thought of how miserable Starfire must be. He had to figure out a way to escape. She had dealt with the Gordanians before and had narrowly avoided capture, and she didn't deserve to be detained now.

"When?" he muttered looking up to make eye contact with the revolting alien.

"_You_ do not speak unless you are addressed individually Wing of Bird," he spat, raising his glaive threateningly to the Boy Wonder's throat. He didn't flinch; instead he stood his ground, glaring at Glorthar with a mixture of hatred and disgust.

Glorthar paused and lowered his weapon before a forced small graced his face. "You are brave for an Earthling, especially one who is not that of a metahuman," he said aloud, his face lighting up in observation as well as slight suspicion. "You watch yourself boy, I may be able to disregard such behavior, but Trogaar will not. Neither will our new leader."

"Who _is_ your leader?" Robin asked coldly, his interrogating instincts taking over.

Glorthar slammed his glaive on the ground, the sudden loud noise causing some of the other Titans to jump, however Robin stood his ground again, determined to get an answer.

"I do not believe I addressed you individually, Wing of Bird," he snapped, his voice snarling.

"You just did."

"Robin," Cyborg warned but he placed his hand up to signal he knew what he was doing.

For a moment it appeared as if the massive alien would slit the boy's throat without a thought, but after a few moments he closed his eyes and took several deep breaths before opening them once more.

"Very well," he spoke finally. "The identity of our leader does not concern you, but you will begin your training immediately." Smirking, his tapped his glaive once more, although this time it was not of anger, but in a more commanding tone.

A trap door suddenly appeared from right under the six males and they due to gravity-as well as the factor of being completely unprepared-they fell down into the pit below with a harsh thud.

It was dark in the room and it smelt really, _really_ bad.

"Aw, BB, are you for serious right now?" Cyborg exclaimed pinching his nose in disgust.

Beast Boy's ignorant cry jumped in. "I'm serious guys, it wasn't me this time, I swear!"

Everyone began coughing violently as the smell entered through their nostrils and open mouths. Eventually the stench became so unbearable that they collapsed in a heap around each other, the fight, determination, as well as uncertainty and fear leaving their eyes.

~0~0~0~

Robin felt something sharp poke his leg. He tried to ignore it. His head was still pounding from before, and he could still faintly smell the gas that had knocked him out. Besides, the ground he lay on wasn't all that uncomfortable. It had been a while since he had gotten a decent amount of sleep.

He then cried out in pain, jerking awake suddenly as he was prodded again with a sharp object. He sprang up instantly, his body automatically going into a fighting stance, even when he realized that it was fruitless, he was after all, surrounded by guards.

However they weren't close to him like they usually were. They were spread out each about thirty feet away from him. They stood with their back facing against durable looking steel walls each lined with different varieties of weaponry that Robin had never even seen before, and he had seen a lot of weapons in his career as a hero.

As the world began to appear clearer and clearer to him, he realized he wasn't dressed in his usual "Boy Wonder" attire. Instead he was dressed in a type of uniform. His legs were covered with a type of thin black spandex, with metal bracers wrapping around his calves. Although the material appeared flimsy, Robin realized that it was made out of a similar material as his cape. His feet were squeezed into steal toe boots that were actually rather heavy to move in. His forearms were wrapped in metal bracers, similar to the ones on his calves, and his neck, shoulders, and upper chest were covered by a neck brace, slightly larger than the one Starfire usually wore. He also noticed that the shock collar he had previously been wearing was no longer around his neck.

Robin's hands instinctively went to his eyes and he breathed out a sigh of relief when he realized that the mask was still in place. Perhaps the Gordanians thought that the mask was his natural appearance. Either way, he was most thankful that everything seemed to be in place.

Or did it?

Where were the others? Glancing around once more, Robin couldn't locate them anywhere. Two heavy footsteps sounded behind him, and he turned, expecting maybe Glorthar, but found Cyborg instead. Both teens breathed out a sigh of relief upon recognition of each other.

"Hey man," Cyborg, laughed shakily scratching his head. He wore a similar uniform as he did, however it appeared to not be a perfect fit. The material he wore seemed rather stretched out, and he lacked the neck brace that Robin wore. "Pretty weird, huh? Don't really know what they're planning, but doesn't look like we'll be getting out anytime soon."

"We have to," Robin murmured. "We have to find the girls too."

"I really don't think they're in all that much trouble right now," Kid Flash said, zooming out to meet his friends. "I mean, if we're helping these guys out, who's to say they're not?"

"Are you so sure that's a good thing?" Aqualad pointed out, plucking at his metallic gloves.

"Who cares? I just figure we should kick ass while we're here," Speedy remarked, smirking. Aqualad rolled his eyes.

"At least those shocky collar things are gone," Beast Boy pointed out, turning into a variety of different animals. "Those things hurt like a _mother._"

"Not really digging this style though," Kid Flash commented dryly. "Black is _so_ not my color."

"We can worry about your wardrobe malfunction later," Robin replied, irritated. "We need to figure out where they're keeping the girls."

"Then let me set your mind at ease," Trogaar's voice boomed around the makeshift arena. The boys looked every which way and that, until Aqualad pointed out a balcony up near the top center of the giant walled stadium.

Trogaar sat his commander's throne, staring down at them as if they were mere ants that he could step on at any moment. He made a gesture over his left shoulder and suddenly Jinx, Bumble Bee, and Raven were pushed through the door, each wearing shock collars and bound bracers on their forearms.

As soon as they appeared the six boys had the decency to avert their eyes directly, not because of the current bruised state the girls were in, but because of _how_ much of the girl's current states they could see.

They were each clad in a different color attire, Bumble Bee obviously being yellow, Jinx a bright pink, and Raven a navy blue. However each was clad in nothing more than a skimpy outfit that looked like a scantily made bikini with urban strings and neck braces covering their shoulders. By the looks on some of their faces, they were clearly outraged, and otherwise completely embarrassed.

Robin recovered the quickest, easily noticing that one of the girls was missing, and he wasn't surprised when he realized which one. "Where's Starfire?"

"You mean Princess Koriand'r?" Trogaar asked, uninterested. "She is in her quarters, being prepped for service. You are not to see her. Your purpose is to fight." He slammed his glaive with such force on the balcony that it sent violent vibrations throughout the stone, causing the girls to shake.

"Let the Duel of the Warriors commence!" he roared, and then all hell broke loose.

There was a tremendous crash, then another, then another. As the other Titans glanced around wildly, Robin remained staring at the ground, feeling the vibrations as identifying them as footsteps of something large. How they managed to encase an alien being on he didn't know, and he didn't particularly want to find out for himself.

The periods of shaking stopped abruptly, and a dead silence hung in the air. The Titans waited with baited breath. The only thing that could be heard of was Glorthar's quiet chuckles, coming from one of the lower balconies in the stone arena.

There was a giant cawing and then the swooping of wings as an alien creature-one which looked quite similar to that of a pterodactyl except for its numerous eyes and claws protruding from its limbs-soared above the Titans.

A small gasp could be heard somewhere above, and Robin turned around abruptly, as did Trogaar. However only the same cold steel walls greeted him. The Boy Wonder wasn't sure, but he could have sworn he saw a flash of ruby hair.

"Earthlings, meet your opponent, the _Focknar_."

**Author's Note: **_Yeah, I know, semi-cliffhanger, I'll update soon I promise! Please review!_


	5. Feast of Ranking

**Author's Note:** _I know there hasn't been a lot of romance yet, and for those of you reading for romance, this next chapter is going to be filled with mainly action and battle, but I PROMISE there will be romance and drama as well. :) _

~0~0~0~

The Titans in the arena stood as still as stone, mesmerized by the humungous creature gliding dangerously above them, its claws flexing threateningly.

"_Wow,_ and I thought Plasmus was ugly," Beast Boy breathed, blinking rapidly.

A wall of weapons suddenly sprung out, brandishing several different weapons that they had never seen before. However there were also weapons that they were familiar with. Robin noticed that they had taken the gadgets from his belt and had laid them out, while Speedy silently looked over the varieties of arrows that had been confiscated by the Gordanians.

Robin narrowed his eyes, making note of the creature's movements and it swerved and dipped. It could certainly change direction rather well for something that was slightly larger than a bus.

Glancing around at his teammates he could tell they clearly weren't in the same state of mind that he was in. Most of them didn't even seem to have registered that they were going to actually fight this thing. So, being the leader he usually is, Robin shouted the only thing that could signal to everyone to give it their all.

"Titans, Go!"

His sudden call seemed to alert the _focknar_, for it paused midflight, screeched out a warning call, and then dipped suddenly toward the ground, swooping upwards at the last moment.

The new warriors dispersed, finding their own space in the arena, some of them snatching weapons on their way. Beast Boy was the first to make his move by transforming into a T-Rex, and charging the flying monster. He snapped his jaws ferociously, lunging every now and then when he was sure he would chomp down on rough flesh, however the Tamaranian bird-like creature was much quicker than he had expected. It jumped out of the way, and then took to the air once more, Beast Boy copying its form as a pterodactyl.

This however turned out to be a huge mistake, for the _focknar_ had the advantage of size, soon the chase reversed in its direction, Beast Boy screeching out a warning of help to his teammates.

One of Speedy's arrows sailed right through the thin flesh of the _focknar's_ thin skin that made up its wing. It cried out in pain, immediately slowing, and crashing not so gracefully to the ground.

"Oh yeah," Speedy gloated, smirking at the alien creature. "Did you see that you overgrown ostrich? How'd you like that?" he wriggled his butt, giving it a hearty slap before rearing back in terror as it charge straight for him.

It was distracted however by a giant wave sweeping it of its talons and knocking it over. It shook its head vigorously once it recovered, screeching in fury at Aqualad, who had used his powers to break open some of the ship's pipes.

Almost immediately after, Kid Flash zoomed around the beast, creating a swirling tornado of dust. As the dust cleared, the _focknar_ was zapped by Cyborg's arm cannon. It reared back in fear for a moment before charging once more.

Cyborg raised his cannon again, but a beeping in his arm stopped him from his next attack. "Damn," he muttered. "Not enough battery."

Thinking quickly, he shined his lights in the monster's face, blinding him temporarily. "He's all yours, Rob," Cy called over to him.

Robin released a barrage of explosive disks, burning through the _focknar's_ skin and causing it to release a call of warning. Its beak swooped down, stabbing the ground where Robin was just a second ago. The Boy Wonder danced around the creature looking for weak spots. He noticed how the _focknar_ had a tendency to rely on it back claw, where its heel should be for balance.

"Speedy," he yelled, "take out its talons!"

Speedy immediately drew out a series of explosive arrows, launching several before they met their target. The _focknar _wobbled rather comically for a few moments before crashing down_. _Robin, not hesitating for a second lashed out with his feet, finding all of its pressure points. The other Titans crowded around, finding their own way to help.

The _focknar_ eventually called out a final shriek of defeat before collapsing; its body dissipating as it was taken back into custody.

Speedy glanced up toward the balcony where Trogaar and the girls were, sweat dripping down his brow. "That was it?" he asked, breathing heavily.

"I hope so," Kid Flash commented dryly, "that was a major kill joy on the whole welcoming mood of this place."

"Let's not celebrate just yet," Robin told them, looking around for a particular Gordanian.

"Something botherin' you, man?" Cyborg questioned, noticing his leader's tense behavior.

"Glorthar's missing," he answered, his eyes still searching.

"Yeah, well, who need him?" Beast Boy panted, wiping the blood of a minor scratch off his forehead. "He wasn't too pretty to look at anyway."

"Earthlings," Trogaar called down, surveying them all. "That battle was a farce. It was a mere simulation to determine each of your abilities. Glorthar will rank you as he sees fit. For now, you will be escorted to the warrior chamber."

Guards were suddenly everywhere, prodding them with their weapons and muttering obscurities at them. Personally Robin was glad to be out of the arena. Perhaps they could shower and rest.

~0~0~0~

"What the hell?" Speedy complained.

"It is your source of bathing. Hurry. You Earth scum will be expected to dine with Lord Trogaar tonight for the Feast of Ranking. You will be assigned your class as warriors."

Beast Boy chuckled. "Heh-heh. Feast of _Ranking._"

"You find that amusing?!" one guard snapped, spit flying out of his mouth.

Beast Boy's expression dropped and he let out an "eep" before dashing behind Cyborg.

"Bathe," the same guard barked at all of them. "You will be summoned when the Lord Trogaar of attendance." They then left without another word.

Silence hung in the air like the smell of fish tacos.

"So…" Beast Boy broke in eventually, glancing to the side, "What are we gonna do…?"

"I'm working on it," Robin answered abruptly, his voice coming out harsher than he intended.

"Hey chill bro," Kid Flash started, causing Robin to whip around.

"Chill?! How can we chill when we're trapped inside an alien spacecraft preparing to be trained in an army of a place I've never even been to!" Maybe it was the adrenaline talking, or maybe it was because he was so damn fed up of being podded with weapons, or waiting to see if the rest of his friends were even alive or-

"Robin," Cyborg said sternly. "Calm. Down. I know how you feel. We all do. But-"

"-But acting like a pussy isn't going to help the girls," Speedy finished for him.

Cyborg shook his head at the ginger and then looked at the ground. "Yeah."

Robin's shoulders slumped. He didn't feel like arguing with them. He had more important things to worry about. Like this Feast of Ranking thing, or the girls…or Starfire.

Aqualad filled the silence that came next with his powers. He lifted the water from the bucket in front of him and let it drift over the air, before releasing it and drenching them all.

"Uh…thanks," Beast Boy said, changing into a dog and shaking his coat.

"Well first thing's first," Cyborg spoke up, rubbing a hand over his face. "We get some rest before this festival thing. Then we can actually have the brain cells to think of a plan to get outta this place."

No one objected.

It seemed as though only seconds had passed before Robin was forcefully jerked away awake by the guards. "It is time," they said sternly. Robing rubbed the sleep from his eyes, glancing around at his friends who were also beginning to rise. A uniform was shoved into his hands. It was made in a similar style as his battle costume, except there was a shirt this time.

The Titans dressed and followed the soldiers out with expressionless faces, unsure of what exactly they would find.

The dining hall was enormous. It was just as large as the Tamaranian banquet hall if not larger. "Wow," Speedy muttered glancing around.

Trogaar sat at the head of the table, which wasn't surprising. He gestured to the six empty chairs, a failed attempt at a semi-warm greeting. Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy sat on one side, while Speedy, Aqualad, and Kid Flash sat on the other. Various foods were slammed onto the table in front of them. Some were oozing pink pus, some made funny noises.

They were all moving.

"EWWW!" Beast Boy squealed, holding up a lima bean shaped creature that had the consistency of jelly. "You know Starfire's homemade _spootflunks_ sound really good right about now."

"They're called _sputflinks,_" Robin said quietly, more to himself than to anyone.

"EAT," Trogaar rasped, clearly not in the mood for casual conversation. Everyone dug in pretty fast after that.

Beast Boy turned a sicker looking green as he caught Cyborg shoveling in a squid-like animal into his mouth, taking the extra step of squirting in the guts first.

"Bring my harem in."

Aqualad turned to Speedy. "His _what?"_

The facing Trogaar opened revealing the girls sans Starfire, in their traditional garments, which happened to not leave much to the imagination. Six faces immediately went red.

Beast Boy glanced up and locked eyes with Raven for a moment. Her eyes flashed a demon red for only a second as a warning, and the changeling was suddenly very interested in his food.

The girls lined up on Trogaar's left, all glancing at the floor in anger and humiliation.

"Where's Starfire?" Robin asked, rather angrily, but his only response was a slam on the table.

"The ranking shall begin," Trogaar said loudly, and slammed his fist on the table again for emphasis.

Glorthar entered holding a small portable screen and started to list of the categories form lowest position to highest position. "_Troq, Rutha, Gortorg, Haj'r, Qitecc_. Who shall be first to receive their rank my Lord?"

"Light of Speed," Trogaar responded, looking rather bored.

"Who me?" Kid Flash made the mistake of piping in.

"SILENCE!" Trogaar roared, froth bubbling along his lips.

"Shutting up."

"Light of Speed is ranked as…_Gortorg_, my lord."

"Good. He will do well there….I am sure of it," he responded. "Tell me Swift of Change."

Cyborg nudged Beast Boy to let him know that he was referring to him.

"Swift of Change has been placed as _Troq_."

Cyborg snorted, while Beast Boy made a slight noise of disbelief. Luckily the cybernetic teen kicked his leg as a warning before he said something against his placement.

"Point of Arrow."

"His fate will be decided as _Haj'r_."

"Tell me Foam of Wave."

"He has been placed as _Haj'r_ as well, my lord."

"Power of Sonic?"

"As _Rutha_."

"Ha," BB muttered.

Trogaar paused, and for a moment Robin feared that he had heard Beast Boy's stupid comment and was bent on punishing him. He then realized that the commander's eyes were on _him._ The narrowed slightly, as if he were deep in thought. Robin gazed back, not intimidated in the slightest.

"Tell me…Wing of Bird."

It was Glorthar's turn to pause as he glanced up from the scanner. "My Lord, I am uncertain if-"

"That was an _order._"

Glorthar's breath hitched slightly before he glanced down at the list again. "He has been ranked as _Qitecc_."

There was a second of silence. Then it was as if a volcano erupted.

"WHAT?! You ranked an _Earthling_ as-"

"My Lord, please, he has done exceptionally well in battle-"

"Only our most valuable warriors have gone-"

"He is worthless as his species, but as a warrior he could be-"

"You said it yourself! HE. IS. WORTH-"

"But my Lord, the Gem of Okaara has informed me of his value."

All anger vanished from Trogaar's face immediately. "What did you say?"

All of the blood quickly seeped out of Glorthar's face. He had clearly made the worst mistake of his existence. "Forgive me, Lord Trogaar. I did not mean to-"

"You have had access to the Gem? Access is FORBIDDEN!" he screamed.

Glorthar was on his knees now, begging for mercy. "I did not think it harm to-"

"_Ze helu gorta Glorthar thra zentu MORG!"_

_ "NO!"_ Glorthar cried.

Guards were everywhere again, except this time; they did not touch the captives. They surrounded Glorthar. One forced him further on the ground, another held his shoulders, a third raised a glaive to his throat and-

His head came clean off. Bumblebee let out a scream by mistake and was shocked brutally as punishment. Green, bubbling blood was everywhere, staining the carpet and splattering the table in various places. The guards vanished then, leaving the bloodied body.

Trogaar stood calmly, as if he hadn't just executed one of his warriors. He surveyed the male Titans judging each of their horrified faces. Then his eyes landed on Robin.

The Boy Wonder stared back at him, with as much hatred and loathing as one look can possible give. Robin knew that Trogaar had made a note of him, and this theory was confirmed as his eyes narrowed once more.

"The Feast of Ranking is over. Retire to your chambers. Except you, Wing of Bird. You will come with me."

**Author's Note: **_Oh, cliffy! She strikes again! Please Review!_


	6. Pleasantries and Planning

**Author's Note: **_For everyone who enjoys romance in my novels: Yes, there hasn't been that much romance, no I still will include some. In fact, in these next few chapters coming up there will be much more romance than there has been, starting with this next chapter. STARFIRE WILL BE IN IT THIS TIME. _

_ Also, I hope everyone had a nice holiday, and will have a wonderful new year. Awkward moment when I'm typing violent scenes on a peaceful, joyous Christmas Day._

~0~0~0~

The smell of Glorthar's blood still lingered in Robin's nostrils. No matter how hard he tried, he still couldn't get the image of the vicious and completely unnecessary murder of someone he had barely even known. It also set the tone for how Gordanians handled punishments.

Robin tried to memorize the hallways which Trogaar led him down. Who knew? Perhaps the knowledge could eventually come in handy during a last minute escape. However as hard as he tried to photograph the different paths in his mind, the labyrinth was much too confusing to focus on, especially when he was also thinking of a certain Tamaranian. However he did make note of a containment unit which held several different pods as well as chambers.

Was she safe? She had to be right? Trogaar wouldn't let anything happen to her. Just look at what happened to Glorthar. Then again had Trogaar himself done anything to her? If he laid a finger on Starfire, Robin would just have to-

"Enter, Wing of Bird," the alien commander ordered, giving the Boy Wonder a not so friendly push towards the door in front of them. Robin looked up. The door-like many others on the craft-was made of some type of steel. It had a strange writing engraved on the front which he only assumed was in Gordanian. Without another moment of hesitation he reached his hand out and gave the structure a hearty push. It gave way easier than he had presumed, and opened to reveal the room inside.

What he came upon was nothing short of a palace. The room was massive with various sorts of expensive looking furniture. Some looked like they had been taken right out of the Titans' East Tower. Others Robin recognized from his first trip to Tamaran, when Starfire was to be betrothed to Glirdleskletchhh. It was a trip that he didn't really want to remember.

"Trogaar, is that you?" he heard a voice call, and the very sound of it filled him with so much relief and happiness that it even shocked him a little.

"Koriand'r," Trogaar responded to her call, stepping out from behind Robin. "Appear before me. I have a visitor."

Starfire snorted then flew into view. "It had best not be another one of your guards. I have told you countless times that I do _not_ wish to-" she paused as her eyes lay on Robin, taking in his form for the first time in what felt like days.

"Robin," she breathed a smile immediately spreading across her lips.

It had been so hard to stay in a dark chamber and wonder if he would ever get the chance to see that smile again, that in that one moment; he forgot who was watching and where he was. He reached out a hand as if to caress her face, but he never got that close.

A ripple of pain travelled through his body. He cried out and immediately fell to his knees. He could hear Starfire cry out in anger and then suddenly the pain ceased. Robin glanced up weakly to find Starfire floating up in the air, her hair tinged with fire, and her eyes glowing a harsh green. What surprised him the most was that Trogaar actually looked intimidated.

"You _will not_ hurt him," she growled scathingly. "You _will_ allow me to touch him, and you _will _keep your distance. Or else, I will tell your 'Grand Ruler' that you have broken the one rule that they have bestowed upon you!"

"I have kept my word Troq," Trogaar retorted, his eyes flashing. "I have not touched you in any shape or form."

"However you have not particularly kept your distance either."

Trogaar paused for a moment and his eyes narrowed. He seemed to be fighting a battle in his mind on what to do, however when his shoulders sagged slightly Robin knew which reason had won over. "Very well, continue."

Starfire was at his side in an instant, her arms around him. His brain was still a little fuzzy from the unpleasant shock he had received from Trogaar's glaive, so by the time he had finally registered that Starfire was there and actually _holding_ him she had already slipped out of his arms.

"Friend, are you undamaged?" she asked, her green eyes wide with nothing but worry for his wellbeing.

He nodded a little numbly, and then attempted a shaky smile. "It's good to see you again, Star," he said softly.

"And it is pleasant to be by your side once more. Have you and the others fared well?"

"I wouldn't really know," he replied bitterly. "I can barely ever talk to the girls, and they've got us competing in some sort of arena. It's sick," he said the last part softly, casting a wary glance Trogaar's way.

Starfire cocked her head to the side as if she didn't comprehend the slang, but before Robin could explain it to her, she piped up with another question. "You have already been initiated, yes? What rank do you hold?"

Robin scratched his head, trying to remember the alien term Glorthar had ranked him as. "I think it sounds something like Qitik…or maybe Quatic…or…?"

"_Qitecc_," Starfire said nodding. She didn't seem surprised in the slightest.

Trogaar took this opportunity to pipe in. "Glorthar mentioned how you recommended this Earthling to this fighting level. You are aware of our ways, and how _Qitecc_ holds the most highly trained warriors. What makes you think he can survive let alone stand a chance?"

Starfire raised an eyebrow. "So you know of Glorthar and how he persists on visiting me?"

"Visited," Trogaar corrected. "He is with _Zorg_, now."

"_X'hal,_" she muttered before glancing up hastily to answer his previous question. "Robin will thrive in this rank because he is the strongest person I know, and not in the ways you perceive," she added, when Trogaar snorted. "He _will_ stand a chance and," she narrowed her eyes. "You know as well as anyone that a tribute that surpasses any rank will have the prize of a female from a harem. This is common knowledge. However certainly you are aware that anyone who surpasses _Qitecc_ wins freedom."

Robin's head snapped up. How come he wasn't informed of this?

"Starfire," he spoke up, an idea suddenly rushing into his mind. It suddenly became the most important thing in the world. "I need to talk to you." He lowered his voice in a way that informed her that he needed to speak with her privately.

She gave a half-nod to show that she understood and then turned to Trogaar. "Leave us."

"Do not be foolish," he snapped. "I am not so dim-witted as not to see that you will not try and escape. It is my duty to see you are transferred to the Citadel."

"_Zess genfort muug refnar loznif," _she told him sternly in Gordanian.

Trogaar suddenly surveyed him from head to toe before turning back to her and answering with, "_Gelf din?"_

Starfire shook her head. "I will explain to the Grand Ruler the."

Trogaar grunted angrily at this. "I will be back soon," he rasped before slamming the door to the chamber behind him.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Uh…what did you say to him, exactly?"

Starfire avoided his gaze and a rosy blush came across her cheeks. "Uh…whatever do you mean, friend Robin?"

He shook his head, deciding it wasn't too important. What he had to focus on, was much more complex. "I think I know how to get us home."

Starfire's eyes flashed with hope for a second before fading back to a dull glow. "Robin, you are the smartest and most cunning person I know. But not even you can escape the Citadel. It is impossible."

"Not if we play by their rules," he argued. "Think about it Star, you said it yourself. Anyone who surpasses a rank will win someone from the harem. That would be Raven, or Jinx, or Bumblebee….or you."

She shook her head. "They would not offer me as a prize. I am much too valuable to them for that."

"Okay…well, say each of us moves up a rank and…wins someone from the harem. What happens then?"

Starfire was looking anywhere but at him. "Well…uh…I am not sure that I should describe-"

"Star, please," he asked desperately, gripping her shoulders. "You need to tell me everything."

She looked into his eyes for a moment then let out a sigh of defeat. "They would most likely retire to a chamber for…physical pleasure."

"Uh…right…and where are those chambers?"

She shrugged. "Anywhere the winner decides to reside."

Robin smiled. "That's just what I was counting on."

Starfire frowned. "Robin you are not making the sense. Why would any of this matter?"

"Because there are some escape pods in the same containment unit as the chambers."

Starfire's mouth dropped. "You do not mean…?"

He nodded eagerly. "This could be it."

"But what about your escape? You would have to win _Qitecc_."

"You thought I could," he reminded her.

"Yes but-"

"We need more time to figure this out. Is there any way I could meet you again? Remember we still have to figure out how we're going to get you by the Lizard King back there."

She paused then looked both ways as if she were suddenly afraid that they were being watched. "There is one way…but it requires the same excuse that I have given Trogaar this time."

"Which is…?"

She blushed again. "I will do the explaining later. Now is not the time. You must return to your quarters now, before Trogaar suspects anything." She bent down slightly and looked into his mask for a moment before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Please do be careful," she whispered, ignoring the blush that rose up in his cheeks.

Suddenly the sounds of footsteps could be heard getting closer and closer to the chamber. Starfire gave Robin a hesitant push toward the door, and he quickly took her cue. Just as he approached the door it opened to reveal none other than Trogaar. He surveyed the two Titans for a moment warily then muttered something under his breath along the lines of, "pathetic Earthling," before shoving the Boy Wonder roughly out of the room and in the direction of his own chamber. Robin glanced back only once to secure a memory of Starfire's face before the door slammed shut behind him.

~0~0~0~

"This is ridiculous. I don't understand why he have to wear these stupid stripper's outfits anyway. Do you think I want Kid Flash seeing me like this? It's so degrading!"

"Honestly, I don't think he minds that much."

"Watch it, Bumble-butt!"

"Will you two knock it off already?" Raven complained, rubbing her head. "It's hard enough trying to concentrate without you two bickering."

Bumblebee raised her eyebrows. "Why do you need to concentrate anyway? I thought we couldn't use our powers with these stupid collars on."

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," Raven explained. "If I use just enough of my energy _outside_ of my body, then maybe I can figure out how to use them without getting shocked. Maybe I could even figure out how to break them."

"Well when you do figure it out, _please let me know,_" Jinx stressed, clutching her neck. "These things are _really_ difficult to breathe in."

"You will adjust to them soon enough," a new voice spoke up.

All three girls turned around and their faces lit up as they came face to face with Starfire, adorned in her…even scantier attire.

"Oh, jeez Star, we haven't seen you in days! We were beginning to wonder if old Lizard Lips was storing you away for himself," Bumblebee said softly, her voice betraying how relieved she felt to see her friend unharmed.

Starfire attempted a half-smile. "Although I have seen much of the other areas of the craft for quite some time, I can assure you all is well physically." Her voice softened to a whisper as she added, "I have been seeing Robin over the course of our journey."

Raven and Bumblebee's eyes widened while Jinx let out a soft gasp. "No way!" she whispered as best she could. "How did you get that by you-know-who?"

The Tamaranian Princess shrugged. "In truth, I did not. He knows perfectly well that he visits my room frequently. It is not an unheard of privilege since he has been ranked as _Qitecc._"

"So…he didn't freak?" Bumblebee questioned.

"He did not do the freaking out, no."

"You're lying," Raven said immediately, causing the other girls to glance at her in disbelief. She glanced back at them unfazed. "Or you're not telling us the whole truth. I can still sense that on your aura. You told him something in order to see Robin…didn't you?"

Starfire opened her mouth to speak and then closed it again. She hung her head in defeat. "Yes, I…I may have told Trogaar a…_unimportant_ lie that enables me to see Robin whenever I wish." She glanced up hoping that this would suffice. It did not.

"Bitch, _please_," Bee pursed her lips. "Just spill already girl!"

"Very well," she glanced guiltily at the floor. "I may have told him that I require Robin from time to time for…certain pleasantries."

"Oh."

"I see."

"Bitch, _puh-lease!"_

"But we are not engaging in any such behavior," Starfire rushed in, her cheeks already aflame. "We are-" she lowered her voice here. "discussing the means of escaping."

The door to the girls' chamber suddenly flew open startling them all. It was a Gordanian guard who the three girls recognized as one of Glorthar's murderers. He hadn't apparently heard the conversation, and if he did not show it. He cleared his throat and clutched his glaive tightly before a smug smile graced his frothing lips.

"We have arrived at the Citadel."

**Author's Note: **_Bitch please, it has been about time! Anyways remember to read and review please!_


	7. The Citadel

**Author's Note: **_Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing! It really means a lot to me, and it gives me encouragement to update faster! Warning: Semi-crass humor ahead!_

~0~0~0~

The door to the ship opened to reveal a wall of blinding light. Robin immediately shielded his eyes with his arm, waiting for the light to dim enough so he could actually see three feet in front of him. Even when his eyes did adjust he had to rub them to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

To call the Citadel a palace was an understatement.

Everything was paved in a golden material that was smooth to the touch. The buildings were taller than any skyscraper Robin had ever seen, and they all ended in sharp points that seemed to stab the twinkling sky. The horizon glowed an ominous red color and the streets were crowded with creatures he had never seen before. Most of all it was noisy. Very, very noisy. There was a loud hum that would drive any sane person mad within a few hours. And apparently that is what this place intended to do.

"Do you think that's where we half to fight?" Aqualad said quietly from behind him, pointing out a massive octagonal structure.

"Who knows, but I can't wait to find me the kitchen to this place," Cyborg sighed dreamily, his tongue travelling over his lips hungrily.

"We can think about food later," Robin reminded him sternly. "First we need to figure out where the girls are."

"We're right behind you handsome," Jinx said with an edge of sarcasm in her voice. Once she took in the sight before her however, all signs of unpleasantness were replaced with wonder.

"It may be pretty to look at, but who knows what could be lurking within," Raven warned.

"Jeez, Rae, wait to lighten the mood," Beast Boy muttered.

"She's right Beast Boy," Robin added. "We need to keep are eyes peeled for any suspicious behavior."

"That sounds like a great plan. You guys watch out while I kick some serious butt," Speedy remarked, cracking his knuckles, his eyes gleaming with mischief.

"I'm serious Speedy, we need to-"

"Whatever you say Rob," Kid Flash interjected. "But I can see where Speedy is coming from. I mean how are we supposed to focus with three pairs of double D's popping in our faces…no offense Jinxsy-poo," he added hastily.

"I believe you mean four pairs of the doubled D's friend, Flash."

"Starfire!" Robin wined; completely embarrassed that she would mention something so sexual in front of the boys.

"Wow…Star…looking _good_," Speedy commented, shooting a finger gun her way.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you," Aqualad whispered loudly in his ear, eyeing Robin's murderous expression.

Speedy snorted. "Big deal," he said loud and obnoxiously. "What's he gonna do sock me?"

"I wouldn't sink to your level but if the occasion called for it, then gladly," Robin replied. Not it was his turn to crack his knuckles.

"Can you two stop comparing sizes, and just get on with it already?!" Bumblebee complained exasperated.

"You tell 'em, that's my girl," Cyborg said chuckling.

Bumblebee however seemed troubled by the nickname.

"Starfire, not that we don't like seeing you-" Robin started.

"Cuz _believe me_, we do," Speedy finished, smirking.

Robin willed his middle finger to stay in line with the others. "Why are you here anyway? I thought you weren't allowed to have any contact with us whatsoever."

Jinx and Bumblebee silently snickered at the poor Boy Wonder. He had no idea how much contact Trogaar assumed him and Star were getting.

"Well, yes, this is true for the most part," Starfire explained, "However today we are to be meeting the new Grand Ruler of the Citadel, and he wished for me to be present."

"So I suggest you Earthlings get in line," a guard growled from behind them, making several jump. They immediately obliged and slowly, led by Trogaar, were taken to the Capitol Building of the Citadel.

The journey there wasn't entirely pleasant either. Aside from the fact that sharp objects were twisted into his back if a guard didn't think he was moving fast enough, Robin heard several aliens muttering about them. Most of the time he couldn't understand what they were saying, however some spoke in English, clearly to make sure he could comprehend the foul things they were saying.

"Gordanians make up most of their population," Starfire whispered in his ear, casting nervous glances at the guard behind them. "However there are hundreds of species that reside here. That one there is a Psion. They are heartless creatures that are obsessed with experimentation. It was in their labs that my sister and I acquired our starbolts."

Robin raised an eyebrow at this. He had always assumed that Tamaraneans were born with the power to produce energy with their hands. He gave a quick glance at the Psion, noting its hideous scaly green eat-your-brain-type appearance then shuddered, remembering a few horror movies where the monsters looked quite similar. Damn Beast Boy and his disturbed movie selections.

"That one there," she continued, gesturing to a creature that resembled a blob, "is an Adaptoid. They…have a particular hatred for human beings."

"So I gather," he mumbled as the creature spit on the ground inches from his feet.

He glanced forward again and nearly stopped as he recognized an alien. He immediately bent his head toward Starfire's again. "That one there. Is that-?"

"A Thanagarian," she responded, nodding. "There are not very many here. Do you know their species?"

"I've faced them before when I've worked with the Justice League," Robin clarified. He paused. "How many species did you say were here again?"

"Hundreds," she replied. "But they all share a common cause."

"Which is?"

"To destroy the royal line of Tamaran and to ensure that its inhabitants fall into chaos."

"Oh."

"Yes, indeed."

They were silent for a while until Robin spoke up again.

"What about your sister then?"

"Hmm?" she asked softly.

"She helped the Gordanians before. If their cause is to destroy her home planet, why would she…?"

"Power. Something she believes that she cannot achieve with her little sister around."

"Is that why she never seemed to like you?"

"That is part of the reason, although Ryand'r would have been a much better Grand Ruler, than I. I do not know why she did not feel as threatened by him."

"You've never told me much about your brother."

"There is not a lot to tell," she admitted. "At least not that I remember."

A sharp pain twisted in Robin's lower back causing him to grunt in pain.

"If you value your life you will behave," the guard rasped, spraying foam that stuck to his neck. He stood up straighter and kept his eyes forward. However out of the corner of his eye he saw Starfire mouth the words, "my apologies."

As the Titans entered the Capital Building, Trogaar halted the group and gave a signal that drew the guards away from the prisoners. As soon as he did so, everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Wait here," he instructed. "Koriand'r, come with me."

Starfire's shoulders sagged as she gave a half-hearted wave of good-bye. She then followed Trogaar and the remaining Gordanians through a door, leaving the Titans alone with themselves.

"So…" Beast Boy spoke suddenly, breaking the silence. "Now what?"

As if as to answer, a giant screen popped up before them, its screen fuzzy for a second before a video began to play. The televised set was clearly an earthen product, although Robin was not certain how they had acquired it without notice.

A character appeared in the center of the screen, at first speaking in a language that no one could comprehend, then eventually switching to English. Robin realized that this creature was a Psion, because of the revolting puke colored green bulges weaving around its forehead.

_"Greeting's Earthlings,"_ it spoke in a surprisingly clear voice, although its tone was much less than friendly. _"You have been summoned to the Citadel under the power of the new Grand Ruler. Your stay here will be permanent, and your termination will be inevitable. That is unless some of you prove to be strong enough to stand alongside the bravest of warriors. Those of you that are weaker will perish almost instantly."_

Beast Boy gulped loudly.

_"The females of your assembly will serve in the Commanding Lord's harem. Their innocence will be untouched until _Sanctor'x_ is complete. If none of them are selected by the time it has finished, they will serve Lord Trogaar as he wishes. The male members of your group will compete in what is known_ _as_ Sanctor'x,_ or the Battle of Blood. And we can assure you there will be plenty of that. Those who move up a rank will be granted one of two things, either a priceless fortune, or a member of the Commanding Lord's harem. However the Gem of Okaara will not be an option of choice. Those who lose frequently will be executed. After _Sanctor'x _has ended the Council of _Morta _will select a tribute that will compete in the grandest battle of the whole competition. In previous times the chosen tribute has dueled with the Commanding Lord himself, but this time due to a change in the contestants, there will be a slight rule change. After the Council of _Morta_ has elected a contestant, that tribute will then fight the Gem of Okaara to the death. If the tribute succeeds in dispatching the Gem, he will be granted freedom, and be free to return to his home planet if he chooses. We as a nation of the Citadel will only say this once. Disobey, and you will be destroyed."_

The screen fizzed a few times than turned blank, sinking back into the ground a few moments later.

Silence. The silence hung in the air like fog. The tension was so visible that anyone who had just walked in could sense it right away.

Robin's mind was a mess. There had been hope. There still was for the others, but not for Starfire. His only real chance was if some other alien was chosen and set to fight against her, and then maybe, _maybe_ if she won…but even if she did what would happen then? They surely wouldn't let her go, she was much too valuable. She had even set it herself. All of these creatures here had a common goal, and that was to terminate her entire existence.

He needed to speak with her again, privately of course, but how? She was always the one that summoned _him,_ which was quite often. He supposed it got rather lonely being imprisoned in a chamber all the time.

"…And I thought this place was gonna be a barrel of laughs," Kid Flash muttered, breaking the silence.

Beast Boy's shoulders sagged. "I thought I might of had a chance but now…"

"What changes your chances?" Raven asked raising an eyebrow. "You knew it was going to be difficult before."

"Yeah…but you heard that broccoli head. If I lose too many times there gonna-" he slit a finger across his throat to indicate what he meant.

Raven's eyes narrowed. "Stop telling yourself that."

Beast Boy looked mildly surprised, as did everyone else in the room. "W-what?"

"You always put yourself down when you don't need to. You're smart enough to figure out a plan, and you're strong enough to carry through with it. Just look at what happened with the Brotherhood of Evil. What was that? A stroke of luck?"

"Uh…_yeah._"

"Raven's right, Beast Boy," Robin spoke up, but Cyborg elbowed him.

"Uh, man, it might just be the cheap hair-gel that has seeped too far into your spiky head, but if you haven't noticed their kinda having a moment there….So I'd stay out of it."

A moment? Since when did _Beast Boy _and _Raven_ of all people, have moments?

The door slid open suddenly, causing Jinx to gasp in surprise. Trogaar and Starfire stepped through alone. Robin wouldn't have been surprised except for the fact that Starfire's face was pale white.

"Star, what's going on?" Had she heard of the new rule, or was it something else that was bothering her?

"The new Grand Ruler wishes to speak with the Earthlings now," Trogaar spoke, his face expressionless.

Robin's previous troubles vanished for the moment, and curiosity and dread took over. Who was this new Grand Ruler, whose orders had changed the Titans' lives forever?

As the Titans were led into the throne room, Robin cast a glance back at Starfire, who remained standing still. She was staring at the ground, her eyes clouded over with an emotion he couldn't identify. Whatever it was, he had never seen her look so lost before.

The golden doors slid shut behind them and a blood red carpet lay before them. The throne room was how Robin had imagined it to be. Obnoxiously, and totally unnecessarily huge. Lighted Torches glowed in every corner of the room, and several stone steps lead up to the center of the room, the Grand Ruler's chair which was currently unoccupied. There was a chair on the right which Trogaar took after he had grouped the Titans together, and there was another chair on the right, which was much smaller and had several restraints on it that resembled chains. Robin assumed it was meant to hold Starfire. A little further up from the Titans was a small group of aliens that wore matching uniforms that were crouched on their knees and seemed to be praying. They were murmuring something over and over that he couldn't quite catch.

There was also a back room behind the chairs, probably one that led to a balcony, in the Capitol Building, for he heard someone talking, and he immediately recognized the voice. His blood ran cold, and he knew Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were feeling the same thing. It all made sense. How could he have not known from the very beginning?

_"All…"_

The Grand Ruler suddenly entered, adorned in a long thick flowing cape of some black material. Red jewelry covered every inch of the cape as well as the uniform in all of the usual places that most would expect, such as the neck, the wrists and the ankles.

_"All hail…"_

"Titans, it's been far too long. I hope you enjoy your stay here. I know I will."

_"All hail, Komand'r."_

Blackfire.

**Author's Note: **_I was way too excited to right this chapter, but what can I say? All of your reviews gave me inspiration! I hope the Grand Ruler thing wasn't too obvious. I also hope I didn't mess up anything major in describing the Citadel. It's probably nothing like how they wrote it in the comics, but I'll make it work. I also used all of the aliens from DC comics, which I DO NOT Own, by the way._

_ Anyway I hope you like this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please review and I'll try not to be awful with my cliffhangers! _


	8. Battle of the Troqs

** Author's Note: **_YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! You have no idea, you rock. When you review and tell me your favorite part of the chapter, I just want to laugh and cry at the same time. (Some of you have an outstanding sense of humor, let me add.) Okay, so anyways, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!_

~0~0~0~

"I just cannot believe she would betray me like that again."

"I'm sorry, Star, I really am. I just…don't know what to say I guess."

The two Titans were in Starfire's new chamber, engaging in one of their…"sessions" before the first battle of _Sanctor'x _commenced. They had been given the knowledge beforehand that the contestants of the _Troq_ rank were to duel first. It was only a mere qualifying round, but by the end of the day, winners would be chosen to move up a rank. Only a select few were chosen based on their fighting skills, and in order for their escape plan to work properly, Beast Boy had to be one of those few. The poor changeling was already a bundle of nerves.

However the real situation was convincing the Grand Ruler to let them re-enter the Gordanian ship from which they had arrived on, for that was the only place that had pods that the Titans were aware of. Finding other pods in the Citadel itself without arousing suspicion would be risky, especially since the penalty would most likely be death.

"I would ask my sister if the tributes could have this luxury, since I am generally in close range with her, but I fear that she would know my true intentions," Starfire fretted, tapping her index fingers together adorably.

"Maybe I could ask her," Robin suggested. "Don't I deserve a right to talk to her? I _am_ the only one who is allowed to see you without causing a problem, so that must mean something…By the way, you never actually explained to me why that is."

"Why what is?" she questioned innocently, glancing off to the side.

Robin's eyes narrowed. Starfire never could lie to him easily. "What you told Trogaar so I get to see you. Why _this_," he gestured to them, "isn't a problem anymore. C'mon Star, I know you're hiding something. I could never have a conversation with you without him being in the room. I wasn't even allowed to _touch_ you…" he paused, his cheeks getting a little rosy. "…on the shoulder," he added, giving her an awkward friend-punch on that very place.

Starfire bit her lip. "If I told you that you would not wish to know, would you-"

"Try me," he cut her off.

She sighed. Clearly there was no reasoning with him. Not when he had his determined leader face on. "Very well. I may have mentioned to Trogaar that we-"

Two guards burst in the room at that moment making the two jump. "The _Qitecc _warrior has been summoned to the pit for the first round of _Sanctor'x._ The Gem of Okaara is to report to the Grand Ruler's side at once."

Robin and Starfire exchanged a glance before Robin sighed. "I guess that means I have to go."

Starfire nodded, a small smile playing on her lips. "Tell Beast Boy that I wish him the good luck." She took his hand and gave it a squeeze before the two parted ways.

~0~0~0~

When Jinx, Bumblebee, and Raven entered the balcony just set up for those included in the Lord's harem, they discovered that they weren't the only ones.

There were about seven other women there, not including Starfire. Most of them were species that the girls didn't even recognize. What they _did_ notice was that there was another Tamaranian girl there, with a shock collar that was similar to those around their own necks. They assumed that the other girls who were present were there willingly, since they lacked the deadly bronze accessory.

The three girls took their place in line with the others, casting nervous at one another. Finally Raven spoke up, breaking the silence.

"You're from Tamaran, aren't you?" she asked the girl softly.

Turning slowly, to face her speaker, the empath noticed how the girl was quite beautiful. She had reddish brown hair that ended at her shoulders, however she had two long strands of bangs that went past her other length, and was curled at the ends. Her eyes, like Starfire's were a green although they were much paler. She was extremely tall in stature-the top of Raven's head barely came up to the bottom of her shoulder-and she was extremely slender. By the nervous expression on her pretty features, it was clear that she had been captured and made into a slave.

"_Ish neck glar tu sar, Tamaran?" _she asked just as quietly.

Raven glanced at Jinx and Bumblebee. "Either of you speak Tamaranian?" she asked them without much hope.

They shook their heads vigorously.

Raven sighed. "Thought so," she muttered, before standing up on her tiptoes and pressing her mouth on the girl's.

She could hear Jinx and Bumblebee gasp, as if she had just lost her mind, which maybe she had in a way, but that wasn't the point. She pulled away and wiped the girl's taste off her mouth immediately, glancing at her friends with an expressionless face.

Bumblebee's eye twitched.

The girl looked at Raven with a quizzical expression before blinking a few times, and then responding with. "You know of our knowledge transfer. How?"

Raven shrugged. "I guess you could say, I've picked up a few things from your Princess over there," she gestured to the balcony opposite them.

The girl followed her finger and gave a small nod of understanding. "Oh, yes, you are friends of Princess Koriand'r. I suppose that is why you knew I was of the planet Tamaran?"

She nodded. "We're prisoners just like you. I'm Raven. This is Jinx, and that's Bumblebee," she gestured to each of her friends who waved meekly in return.

The girl gave a slight laugh. "You Earthlings have the strangest names. I am Zerna, born in the house of _G'lanf. _It is an honor to meet the friends of the Princess." She gave slight bow.

Raven glanced around hesitantly before leaning in close to Zerna. "We have a plan to escape," she explained hurriedly. "We might be able to send you home too, if we can. But you need to trust us, and in turn we need your own trust."

She smiled sadly, glancing at the ground. "I admire your courage, dark one, but it is hopeless. No one has ever escaped from the Citadel, or if they have they have died trying."

"Well we have to try," Raven insisted. "Look around, is this really the place you want to spend the rest of your life?"

Zerna glanced around slowly, taking in the other girls in the harem, and then taking in the arena itself. By the time her eyes came back to Raven, they were filled with tears. "No. It is not."

"Well don't worry girl, we've got it all figure out," Bumblebee spoke up helpfully. "We'll explain everything."

"But first," Jinx said to Raven, "you need to do a little explaining yourself. What was all of…_that?" _she waved her hand in front of Zerna.

"Tamaranians can learn any language through lip contact," Zerna offered helpfully. "It was merely a transfer."

"So…that means Star had to learn English that way too?" Bumblebee questioned.

Raven nodded.

"Who'd she learn it from?" Jinx asked eagerly.

"Who do you think?" Raven raised her eyebrows. "Who else follows her around like a lost puppy all the time?"

Bumblebee and Jinx exchanged a glance. "Figures."

Raven tapped her foot impatiently. "Can I please explain now?"

"Sure, sure," Jinx told her with a simple shrug. "And just to let you know, your secret's safe with us."

"What secret?"

Bumblebee laughed. "Don't you think a certain green bean's gonna get a little jealous if we tell him you're venturing out to other pastures?"

~0~0~0~

"Dude, I'm _freaking out _right now."

"Cool it grass stain, just calm down, you're gonna make a mess," Cyborg told him, shaking his head.

"Easy for _you_ to say, Cy! You not the one who has to fight some weird alien freak in the next five minutes!" the changeling complained tugging at his hair desperately. He gave a nervous look at one of the tributes that was eyeing him because of his last comment and hid behind the cybernetic teen for protection.

"Look green bean, all you gotta do, is pretend this is one of Robin's training simulations. You do alright on those. Who knows? If you do alright, you might even be able to snag Raven and head home tonight," he added quietly.

Beast Boy halted his jittering for a moment to raise his eyebrows at Cyborg skeptically. "And what makes you so sure that I won't pick some totally hot alien chick?"

Cyborg rolled his eyes. "I don't know, man. Maybe it's because you totally have a thing for Rae, or it might be because all the other girls are oozing pus. Take your pick."

Beast Boy scratched his head. "Oh…right."

"Beast Boy," Robin called, jogging up behind him. "What did I miss? Are you about to go out?"

"Yeah, man and I'm _losing it!_"

Robin raised his eyebrows. "Really? That's weird. I thought you'd be excited to be the first one. After all you in the _Troq_ rank, remember? You can totally handle them."

Beast Boy facial expression changed. "Oh…yeah…_yeah, _you're right! I totally got this!" He bounded away then, leaving a satisfied Robin and a bewildered Cyborg, shaking his head.

As Beast Boy and the other warriors entered the arena, an announcer's voice shook the stadium. It was in another language, but it was soon translated, clearly for the Titans' benefit.

"_Welcome everyone to the first battle of Sanctor'x. The match today will consist of those in the Troq rank. There are twenty-two tributes held here. Those who surpass this battle will move up a rank, and secure a prize for themselves. Those who fail will be executed because this is the lowest rank. For the Earthlings benefit, all contestants will speak in English. Now without further ado, let the match commence!"_

In the distance a gong rang, and then all hell broke loose.

Beast Boy immediately crawled out of range by transforming into an armadillo and rolling out of the way of a charging alien with horns protruding from its back. He changed back to his regular form just in time to duck from another attacker. With a grunt he changed into a rhinoceros and rammed into a creature with multiple legs, knocking it off balance and into another creature. He prepared to attack again when the two suddenly disintegrated, clearly too weak to continue. With another grunt, the changeling whipped back around and flew back into the heart of the fight.

Changing into a hawk he soared over head until he was plucked out of the air by an enormous alien with long purple hair. The beast let out a giant roar and then slammed him into the ground.

Beast Boy groaned, morphing back into his human form, then let out a scream as the beast prepared to stomp him to a pulp. He changed into a snake at the last minute, slithering out of harm's way. Once he was safe, he circled back around and tied his body around the monster's legs tripping it as it tried to escape. It fell with a massive crash, crushing several tributes as it landed.

Beast Boy barely had time to celebrate though, because suddenly a creature that looked half tiger soared towards him, biting down hard on the changeling's tail. The green Titan let out a pained his and transformed into a lion. He then let out a roar loud enough to frighten the tiger being out of the way. With a confident smile, he turned back into his normal form once more, his fist pumping the air.

"Oh, yeah, who's the king of the jungle _now?"_ he gloated, wiggling his hips. His celebrations were cut short when he was blasted out of the way and thrown against the wall of the arena, his head smashing harshly against the steel material. He landed roughly, groaning in pain. He blinked up at his attacker, his vision going fuzzy. The creature in front of him had giant gaping jaws and six squirming arms, two of which tied around the changeling and used to hold him in front of it. He let out a hiss, spraying his face with spit, before he began to crush him.

Beast Boy screamed in protest, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. He had to think; that's what Robin would tell him. He morphed into a hummingbird and flew away from the creature, only to change back into his regular form quickly. He wasn't sure how much longer he could last. Bruises covered his body, he was bound to have a concussion, and he was fairly sure he had broken a rib. He crouched down on one knee, trying to catch his breath.

Raven watched from the stands, her eyes watching his every movement. She could sense that he was about to give, and that didn't help the fact that the same monster that had nearly killed him was creeping up on him.

"_Garfield!"_ she shouted before she could stop herself, her power crackling ever so slightly around her. She winced as she anticipated the shock of the collar but it never came. However a second later the bronze clip fell to the ground with a soft thud.

The empath glanced down at it in shock. She had done it. She had disabled the collar. It was as good as useless now. However she glanced around worriedly, hoping no one else had noticed. Thankfully Azar seemed to be watching over her, for no one even had glanced her way. She just as easily clipped the collar back around her neck assuming her usual position as a member of the harem.

Raven's call seemed to have saved his life, because Beast Boy dodged out of the way at the last moment, the blow of the creature's attack, inflicting upon another unfortunate soul instead. Beast Boy transformed into a T-Rex then, preparing to charge the creature when suddenly a gong sounded, indicating the end of the battle.

The green vegetarian gazed around. Had the battle really gone by that quickly? Apparently so, because there was only one other tribute left standing beside him and the tentacle creature. It was silent for a moment before the announcer's voice rang through the clearing once more.

"_Congratulations to the three tributes who have been strong enough to move up to the Rutha rank. Because they have exceeded this challenge, they will have an option to choose a small fortune, or a member of Lord Trogaar's harem. Meshnick, what do you choose?"_

The creature with the tentacles sprayed foam everywhere as he spoke. "I choose the small fortune."

"_What do you choose Zarterrm?"_

An orange-skinned alien with three eyes glanced toward the balcony. "I choose a member of the harem."

"_Very well, who do you choose?"_

The creature paused for a moment, surveying each girl for a moment, until he answered.

"My choice is the pale female Earthling with the violet hair."

**Author's Note: **_I'm so sorry with the cliffhanger…I…I just couldn't help it! *Sobs* _


	9. A Deal You Can't Refuse

**Author's Note: **_So some people have commented on how the alien words I use when the characters are speaking different languages are very believable. Do you want to know my secret? Trust me; it's not as good as you think._

_ Basically I type a jumble of letters on the keyboard and then take a look at them and see if they sound like a different language. I'm not being modest friends, that's really all I do. Anyway thanks for reviewing as always! Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

~0~0~0~

_No,_ Starfire thought, her emerald eyes reflecting the shock she felt, as she gazed down from the balcony she was perched on. Not Raven. _X'hal,_ everything would be ruined.

_No, _Robin though, his mask narrowing. What were the chances? If Raven was taken away now, the entire escape plan would be pointless. It would be over before it even started.

_No, _Raven thought, black energy crackling around her because of the slight distraction. Her emotions flared up inside her, and she had to use all her will power to quell them. She used her remaining energy to disarm her friends' collars, silently begging them to not react too much. Thankfully they received the message.

_ No,_ Beast Boy thought. They weren't going to take her away. Nobody was. At least not with him around.

"No," he said, loud enough for Zarterrm to hear. The orange skin alien whipped around abruptly, his eyes narrowed.

"Is that a challenge, Earthling?" he growled, his teeth bared.

Beast Boy stood up straight, his chest drawn out as he yelled, loud enough to even reach the ears of the Grand Ruler. "I challenge Zara…Zorro…that thing, to fight for the girl with the violet hair!"

The stadium filled with an uproar.

Blackfire raised her eyebrows from where she sat upon her throne, and then gave a quick sideways glance in the direction of her sister. She then rose from her chair and strode over to the edge of her balcony, then raised her arms up indicating silence.

"The green Earth scum has challenged Zarterrm for the Azarathian's hand," she declared. "Zarterrm, do you except this tribute's challenge?"

"I accept it without hesitation, your majesty."

Blackfire smiled calmly. "Then the first tribute to disarm their opponent it secures the girl. Let the match begin!"

The crowd of thousands of aliens screamed and jeered at the two contestants, their noises filling the stadium.

Meanwhile within the arena itself, Beast Boy was having a mini-heart attack. If he thought there was pressure before, than he really was the biggest idiot on the planet…err…on every planet.

He and Zarterrm circled around each other for a few moments before the might alien finally grew impatient with the changeling and dove towards him. However Beast Boy used his abrupt attack to his advantage by simply dodging out of the way and taking to the skies in the form of a hawk, circling back around until he landed in the form of a cheetah. With a roar, he raced toward his opponent, scratching his shoulder with his deadly claws.

Zarterrm cried out in pain before tossing the beast off of his being, and securing a strong hold on his tail before he could change. With a grunt he threw the green Titan clear across the arena, causing him to land in a painful heap.

Returning to his form, Beast Boy looked up at the alien with an expression full of pain. Zarterrm's eyes were full of mocking, and his smile was extremely malicious. If Beast Boy wasn't careful, this creature could easily slaughter him, after all he still had his other injuries to worry about. He found himself remembering what Robin would do, and that was assessing his attacker. He noticed how Zarterrm had a rather strong torso, but petit legs in comparison. If he landed the right way, he would surely break his back easier than other would, and that just might be the key to win….that was it!

Swiftly transforming into a pterodactyl he glided toward the orange being and dipped down suddenly digging his green talons into his shoulder. Zarterrm screamed in pain and then fear as he was lifted up several feet above the arena. Just before Beast Boy prepared to release him, he cried out hastily, "I yield, I surrender! He can have the girl, let me have my life!"

Beast Boy gave a caw of satisfaction as he lowered his opponent to the ground, and changed into his regular form, sweat and blood dripping from various injuries on his face.

Blackfire rose from her throne yet again and signaled for silence. "Zarterrm has chosen to surrender, an action that is looked down upon. For that he will remain in the _Troq_ rank and Beast Boy," she shook her head in disbelief here, "will claim his prize!"

The crowd went ballistic, except this time it was in cheers for the little Earthling that could. Said warrior gazed up toward the balconies, searching for a familiar face until he found it.

Raven just looked down on him, shaking her head. Shaking her head, and smiling.

~0~0~0~

"Well hello, Robin," Blackfire said in her usual seductive voice. "Come to see my little sister? She's a tad busy right now, being locked up in her room and all."

Robin scuffled his feet, his fists clenched. "Well, I, uh, came to see you anyway."

"Did you now?" she asked, mildly surprised, but increasingly pleased nonetheless. "And to what do I owe the Boy Wonder?"

There was something about her tone that portrayed that she was mocking him, but he didn't really care at the moment. "I wanted to request permission for our warriors to use the ship as their sanctum. It's…more private that way."

Blackfire smirked. She glanced to her right at her commanding officer. "Trogaar, dear, would you mind giving Robin and me a moment here?"

Trogaar stood up and bowed in dismissal without a second thought. "Of course not, Queen Komand'r," he said instantly, and then left shortly afterward.

Blackfire narrowed her eyes as the metal doors slid shut behind the Gordanian before she stood up from her throne and walked ever so slowly toward the Boy Wonder.

"Now where were we? Oh, that's right, I remember," she smiled sweetly at him, causing bile to rise in his throat. "Your…_sanctum…_for…what was it? Oh, yes, _privacy._" She laughed. "Now how dumb do you honestly think I am?" She paused as if expecting an answer before continuing. "I know what you're planning Robin. Don't you believe for a second that I bought your obedient act. Don't think I don't know what you're _really _doing up there with my little sister. It's been about escaping all along, hasn't it?"

Robin looked down, his teeth gritted.

"Kind of clever, I have to admit," Blackfire went on. "Telling Trogaar that it would be okay with me for you to see my sister for…certain pleasantries...after all, it has been about privacy all along hasn't it?"

Immediately Robin's face snapped up his cheeks a flaming red color, and his hands kneading threateningly. Blackfire seemed to sense his shock and anger, for she pursed her lips.

"My, my, my sister has been rather naughty lately hasn't she?" she narrowed her eyes, loving the fact that she could make him squirm. "Just not in the way you were expecting, hmm?"

"…Shut…up," he seethed.

She gave another smile. "Oh, yes you are right, I digress. But sneaking onto the ship two at a time and making your escape? Pure classic. Honestly I never imagined things would work out this way to my advantage." She walked behind him as she talked, her fingers tracing his shoulder ever so lightly. "However…I bet you never even counted on me assisting you."

Robin froze. Had she really just said what he thought she had said? "You're joking."

Blackfire laughed. "I wish I was, it would make this whole train wreck much easier wouldn't it? But no, I'm not." She flew back up to her throne and sat down, crossing her legs neatly. "I'm going to offer you a deal. A deal not even you can refuse," her eyes shone with a new emotion. "I'll help your friends beat their rank, choose their girl, _and _make a dashing escape on one of those oh, so crafty escape pods. After all, we can make it seem like an accident _so_ easily. In return, all I ask is for you and my _darling _little sister to remain here with me. You won't even have to fight each other to the death. Although that _would _make things around here rather boring," she sighed. "Oh well, I suppose I knew I would have to pull a few strings, but again I digress." She rose quickly and flew right in front of him her hand drawn out ever so slightly. "So, _Boy Wonder,_ what do you say?"

A million thoughts raced through his mind. He couldn't condemn him and Starfire to a life as slaves! But then again if he refused, his friends would have zero chances of escaping, dooming them all to life imprisonment. Instead of making a decision he avoided the question with another question. "What if you're lying?"

Blackfire sighed. "Honestly, don't you have any faith in me? I thought we were friends?" When Robin didn't answer she rolled her eyes. "Very well." She reached for something behind her cloak and withdrew a tiny flask of something and handed it to him.

He examined the bottle immediately, glancing suspiciously at her. "What's this?"

"Every Tamaranian's weakness…or kryptonite as you might call it," she winked. "Metallic chromium. If I'm exposed to too much to it, I will die, as will Starfire if she is nearby. If I'm lying, then press the button on the very bottom. That same sample will be injected into my brain, and I will perish. Happy ending for everyone."

"I wouldn't want to kill you."

"Why, I think that's the nicest thing you've said to me all day," she replied dryly. "But if that's the case it's your loss. And if you don't believe that's it, then get Starry up there, to identify it. I believe she's free to talk now. Think about it Robin. What's best for your team?"

As he left the throne room in search of Starfire, Blackfire chuckled to herself. "Oh, he really is adorable," she said to herself, while typing in a code to open the Gordanian ship for Beast Boy and Raven. After all, she knew from the very beginning what his answer would be.

~0~0~0~

"I can't believe we're actually _going home. _As soon as I get back to the tower, I'm shoving my face full of tofu and never going back."

Raven wrinkled her nose. "I'm so glad you told me that."

Beast Boy glanced at her and blushed. "Oh, right sorry." He winced suddenly and started to hold his side.

"Here," Raven said gently, removing his hand and pressing her own on his ribs, letting her healing powers circulate through. He sighed in relief as the pain began to ebb to a soft ache. "Thanks Rae," he said gratefully, "I don't know what I would do without you."

She paused in her work before glancing out the ground and muttering, "Likewise."

Beast Boy's head snapped up and his mouth dropped, although a glare from Raven a second later silenced him. Still she couldn't wipe the smug smile off his face.

Once she was finished healing his ribs she began to tend to his scrapes and open cuts, ensuring that they wouldn't get affected. It was beginning to get unbearably quiet in the little escape pod, so finally Beast Boy spoke up.

"So you got that collar thing off huh? Those things seemed to hurt like a mother."

Raven nodded absently. "Yes, I realized the others too. They're useless now, just basically accessories," she paused for a second. "There was a Tamaranian girl up there."

Beast Boy blinked. "No way…did she speak English?"

Raven hesitated again, and then glanced to the side. "I may have contributed…just a little."

It was silent as she let that sink in. She almost dared him to comment, which he did after several moments.

"That's so hot," he squeaked.

She whacked him.

"Ow! Okay jeez I get it sorry!" he said hastily holding up his hands. He chuckled a little bit more, until he stopped suddenly. Raven raised her eyebrows at this.

"What?"  
"I uh, just uh," the changeling scratched his head, avoiding her gaze. "It's just uh, I was…uh…"

"Use your words. You can do it," she encouraged blandly.

He gave a half-hearted dirty look before resuming his floundering. "I was just, you know, uh, really…really worried about today….I mean I almost…_you_ almost-"

"I almost couldn't be here," she finished for him.

"Yeah…"

"And that's exactly why I owe you so much. I never thought I'd say this but, I'm glad you're around Beast Boy…I really am."

He looked up at her shyly blushing, and she offered him something she rarely gave, a genuine smile. The world seemed to slow to a snail's speed as suddenly their faces grew closer and closer. Neither could really make sure if what was happening was for real of not. Just as their lips were about to touch, Raven's mind was suddenly clouded with an unpleasant feeling, a feeling that wasn't her own, considering she had never felt happier in her life. She sighed in annoyance and her breath hitched as she pulled back slowly, her head instead coming to rest on a green forehead.

"Sorry," she muttered, "Robin's trying to reach me."

At this, Beast Boy visibly relaxed, thankful that it wasn't him that was the problem for once. "Don't be long," he told her cheekily, and she had to roll her eyes at that. She then focused all her energy on finding Robin. It wasn't difficult; after all, they shared a connection.

_Could you have honestly picked a worse time?_ She snapped irritably.

Robin's mood sifted form angst to mild surprise. _Why? What's happening?_ Before Raven could think of something to cover up with she was interrupted. _Never mind, where are you guys now?_

_Uh…the escape pods remember? That was the plan._ Now for some reason his mind was coming off as extremely confused until it abruptly vanished.

_Oh…okay…she must have…_he trailed off as more unpleasant feelings took over.

_What? Robin you aren't making sense. Is something wrong?_

_ No. _

That was strange. Robin rarely every came off snippy, unless he was hiding something. Raven pushed it aside as concern for the others flooded over her. _Is everyone alright?_

_Yeah, _answered. _No you're right; everything is going according to plan…_

_ Then what's the problem?_

_ I just wanted to make sure everything was okay with you two…in case I don't get the chance later to talk to you._

_ You mean before the pod takes off?_

_ …Right._

She sighed. _Robin-_

_ Just be safe._

And he was gone.

Raven sighed irritably. Whatever. He was just paranoid that was all. Everything would be fine. It always was. She became distracted from her thoughts when she felt a hand rub against her own.

"Everything okay?" he asked, with a concerned expression on his face.

She glanced up at Beast Boy with a new emotion shining in her eyes. "For once, everything's perfect," she murmured, before her lips met with his own. A moment later the pod shot off silently, its coordinates set toward Earth.

She couldn't have been more wrong.

~0~0~0~

** Author's Note: **_Believe it or not, I have never written a Raven and Beast Boy kiss, so this scene was way overdue. I was really happy with this chapter I have to say. I hope you were too. _


	10. Awkward Confessions

** Author's Note: **_Alright everyone, we're at that part in the story where I start to introduce my upcoming stories. _

_ After this one, I plan to write my sequel of __**Twinkle Twinkle Little Starfire**__ where experiences what it's like to be a child again. This story will be called __**Little Robin Redbreast. **__However this will be a quick story and should be published soon after this story is finished._

_ However, I have also gotten several requests to do a Red X/Starfire/Robin story, and if I do I will make sure the couplings are equal where Starfire is concerned. This will be another major Fanfic I write and it will be called __**Red.**__ Okay on with the story!_

~0~0~0~

Robin pressed his forehead on the door of Starfire's chamber, trying to gather his thoughts together. Two days ago Raven and Beast Boy had been sent home via space pod, and he had never felt so lost until after they had gone. It was amazing that he could have the opportunity to send his friends home to Earth safely, but what did that mean for him and Starfire? When he had told her what Blackfire discussed with him a few days ago she seemed less than surprised, but agreed to her terms without hesitation. This snap decision alarmed Robin. Starfire truly cared for her friends more than her own life.

With this thought in mind, Robin was filled with the confidence she must have felt when she agreed to be contained within the Citadel forever. He used this strength to open the door to her room.

He found her sitting by one of the smaller balconies overlooking the center of the palaces courtyard where various aliens were conversing with one another, of just minding their own business. She didn't look up when he entered so she must have been too deep in thought.

"Hey," he said softly, causing her to glance up. As soon as she did her somewhat melancholy expression transformed into one of complete elation.

"Robin," she said, just as soft, rising from where she sat. As she crossed to meet him her arms encircled around his torso, drawing him into a comforting friendship hug.

They stood like that for a moment in silence. But all silences had to come to an end.

"Cyborg's match is today," he murmured into her shoulder. She heard her make a noise of agreement before releasing him from the hug. They moved to the bed where they sat down for their usual talks, this time however the conversation was much darker and more hopeless than it had been.

Once they were seated Robin took out the bottle of liquid metallic chromium and handed it to Starfire to observe. She glanced down at it and frowned, her eyebrows furrowing.

"This is metallic chromium, yes?" she questioned. "You have mentioned how my sister has given this to you in case she has done the double crossing?"

Robin nodded. "She said if I believed she wasn't keeping her word, I could press this button," he indicated said button, "and this would be transferred into her body somehow…but then she said you couldn't be nearby either of else this would affect you…I…I don't think I understand."

Starfire bit her lip. "Do you remember how I told you I was experimented on by the Psions?"

"Yes. You mentioned how they used you and your sister as test subjects. But how-"

"One of their experimentations was overly risky. They were planning to use the energy we could create with our eyes to generate power in our hands. However there was a major risk that the testing would backfire, resulting in a colossal explosion. To stop the blast in time if it did occur, the Psions inserted miniscule microchips which contained samples of metallic chromium. In this way, they could destroy us without destroying themselves," Starfire explained. Her eyes fell to a spot on the ground and remained there for quite some time.

She felt a sudden pressure on her shoulder, and realized it was Robin's hand. She summoned a small smile and glanced shyly up at him. He returned the smile and gave her shoulder a small squeeze giving all the explanation in the world from that touch.

"The trigger only properly works if I am within range," she told him, indicating the little bottle once more. "If you were to press it while I am in another room, I doubt the signals would reach. But for now I recommend you do not do the pressing of it."

"I'll make sure I won't," he assured her. He hesitantly switched gears as another thought came into his mind. "By the way…Blackfire…told me why I'm allowed to meet you here."

The look on her face was priceless. She automatically turned a shade of tomato red and she became slack-jawed. Her eyes stretched wide in a mixture of horror, embarrassment, and disbelief. Before Robin could speak again she fell down to the floor and bent in a way that indicated she was bowing towards him, as though she was not worthy.

"Please forgive me, I had to speak with you and I knew this was the only way in which to communicate with you about our escape plan. Trogaar would not allow any other excuse except the one previously mentioned and I figure if you did not know it would be the okay. However now I see that I have upset you greatly, and I feel so ashamed as if a thousand _gelforks _had escaped my clutches and I must say that-"

"Wow, _wow,_ Star, I'm not upset," Robin explained, completely bewildered by her reaction. He crouched to her level and gave her a light push upwards so she was no longer in worshiping position. "I mean…it's the only way we could have been able to see each other right? You had to do what you had to do." He attempted a comforting smile which hopelessly faltered.

When he had finished she reluctantly raised her eyes to his face. "So…you do not mind that I have told them that I have been summoning you to pleasure me?"

His mouth suddenly became increasingly dry. He scratched his head. "Uh…well when you say it like _that_…" She giggled at this.

He smiled back at her and then cleared his throat. "Uh…but…we would never need like…evidence would we? You know…to make sure Trogaar still thinks…?"

Starfire gave him an expression of pure puzzlement, but before the situation could become even more awkward she glanced out in the direction of the balcony where she was previously. Robin followed her gaze and the two listened as cheers began to slowly erupt outside.

"It is time."

~0~0~0~

"MAN, am I pumped!" Cyborg shouted, cracking every possible joint on his body. "I wish BB was here so he could how dope I am!"

"You might not want to shout that," Aqualad advised, shaking his head.

Speedy laughed. "Yeah, and besides you're in _Rutha _remember? Not exactly dope."

"Are you calling me black?"

"_Tributes must enter the arena at this time," _the announcer spoke.

The Titans in the waiting area glanced up at the ceiling and then Cyborg let out a long whistle. "Guess that's my cue, you got off lucky you little ginger," he said pointing to Speedy who smiled and backed away slowly.

As the tributes entered the stadium for the second match, Robin and Starfire exchanged a look from where they each stood. They both knew who would win this battle, they just weren't sure how staged it would look.

_"The Battle of the Ruthas will take place at this time. This match consists of seventeen tributes. Those who are defeated easily will be placed in the Troq rank, while those who excel will move up to the next rank. Now, at this time, the Battle of the Ruthas will commence!"_

As the tributes began to do battle, it was almost immediately clear to Cyborg which aliens would be a threat or not. He easily dodged various attacks of horrible looking creatures of all different shapes, sizes, and colors, while initiating a few stunning blows of his own. His energy was rather low since he didn't have his recharging system, so he didn't dare use his sonic cannon. Nevertheless he posed an immense threat.

He recognized the tentacle creature that Beast Boy had faced in his battle, but he quickly dispatched the monster without a problem. He swiftly dodged another swing from an opponent and kicked out at a smaller creature with slippery skin, sending it flying into the stands.

"Damn," Cyborg said to himself as he slid under the foot of an alien the size of a minivan. "I'm not even breaking a sweat. I must be butter 'cuz I'm on a roll!"

The closest he ever came to injury was when a creature with rotating jagged arms came spinning at him at a rather alarming speed. Luckily, he didn't even have to deal with the attack because the minivan sized monster toppled over onto the creature, cutting itself to death while also crushing Cyborg's previous attacker.

Before he had time to puke out any of the alien food he had digested from this sight, the ending gong sounded, and the ineligible, or slaughtered tributes were extracted from the arena soon after.

Cyborg shook his head in disbelief. They really should have known better than to place him in the _Rutha_ rank. He noticed after the clearing was nearly empty that only one other contestant stood alongside him. As soon as he laid eyes on the being he wanted to upchuck his lunch again.

The alien was about the size of a large dog with a complexly round exterior. It had several holes throughout his body that Cyborg originally presumed to be injuries, but thought otherwise once they all started to overflow with a snow colored discharge.

He took a few steps away.

_"Today there are two tributes which will move up to the Gortorg rank. They will claim their prizes as follows. Earthling that blinks, what do you choose? A small reward or perhaps a female from the Lord's Harem?"_

"I choose a girl from the Lizard King's harem," he answered without blinking.

_"And who do you choose?"_

A smirk crossed Cyborg's features as he answered with, "The girl dressed in yellow, with the dark brown hair."

"About time, I got outta here," Bumblebee murmured to Jinx.

_"Very well, it is done. And what do you choose Flartb'r?"_

"A small fortune of course," Flartb'r responded immediately.

_"As you wish. The Battle of the Ruthas has been complete. Both tributes may claim their prizes now."_

~0~0~0~

"I don't know Sparky; I say you were definitely struggling. Now, if _I_ was down there, I could really give those alien freaks a run for their money," Bumblebee remarked, as she stepped inside the pod.

Cyborg rolled his eyes and fought not to cringe when she called him that nickname. He really hated it. "Yeah, uh-huh, sure. Whatever you say Karen."

"Hey watch it," Bee said looking around. "You never know who could be around…._Victor Stone."_

Cyborg laughed as he closed the pod door and began to type in the coordinates for Earth. "Don't ever change Bee, you crack me up." He flung an arm around her waist and gave her a friendly squeeze.

However she brushed him off uneasily, sitting several feet away from him. She was suddenly immensely interested in her shoes.

Cy gave her a strange look and then shrugged the feeling off as he prepared to launch the pod. Once he was finished he took a seat beside her; it was perhaps a little too close to be considered a friendly distance. Bee gave him a nervous look-which was rather uncharacteristic of her-and scooted a little bit away.

Cyborg frowned. He wasn't an idiot. He was definitely picking up a rejection vibe. "Okay, what's up?"

"Hmm?" she asked innocently, looking off to the side.

"Come on, Karen, you're being colder than ice now. I mean I get your whole independent thing, but isn't this going a little over the edge?"

"Watch it Stone, don't make me sting you."

"I'm serious…I mean," he hesitated here. "I thought you wanted us to be together. After Brother Blood, you said-"

"That was a long time ago," she said, exasperated. "Then so many other things happened. Titans East formed, that thing with that TV nerd Control Freak, and then the whole Brotherhood of Evil."

"I don't follow, girl."

She shrugged. "I guess I didn't really want you to," she muttered. "The thing is, when you're in that kind of environment you get tested in different situations. You have to test your abilities, you skills, test the strength of your mind, and your team."

"You're starting to sound like Spike," he commented, smirking.

She rolled her eyes. "The point is, you meet new people, and…I have."

Cyborg's mouth dropped. "_You _met someone?"

"Well don't act so surprised, Sparky," she retorted bitterly.

"You know I didn't mean it like that. Who is it?"

Bumblebee sighed, and then finally relented. "It's Herald."

Cyborg raised his eyebrows. "No kidding? Didn't know he had it in him. Guess that means I'm a bachelor again, huh?"

Her gaze softened. "I just crushed all your hopes and dreams didn't I?"

The cybernetic teen shrugged. "I always knew you would be hard to get. I guess I'm just not up to the challenge. No hard feelings though. But then again if you ever wanna hit me up with any of your hot girlfriends…you know who to call."

"Now who sounds like Spike?" Bumblebee chuckled, her laugh mingling with the noises of the escape pod as it launched. A few moments later it set off into the night and towards Earth.

"You know, now that you mention it, I know this girl, calls herself Sarah Simms. I think you'll just _adore _her, Sparky."


	11. Twist and Turn of Events

**Author's Note: **_BIG FAT WARNING: fluff ahead._

~0~0~0~

Kid Flash sprinted around the clearing and skidded to a stop before zooming back in the other direction. He landed a flying kick to an opponent and then slid on his back and did a corkscrew move so he was standing again before sprinting out of another attacker's way.

It was such a relief to not be cooped up in a chamber for once. He was actually relieved that the Battle of the _Gortorgs _was today so he could really just use up all of his stored energy.

He bounded off the side of a stadium wall and landed a solid punch in a harry beast's face, not able to help the smirk on his face as he felt the bone crush beneath his knuckles. Before the creature could retaliate he used his molecules to vibrate through its flesh, escaping injury as well as dispatching the alien.

With a slight laugh he cartwheeled through the air, dodging more attacks than he was launching them. The fact was, he was a natural born runner, so why not gloat a little bit?

He thought he could hear Jinx cheering out his name, and he swelled with pride. It was always nice to stay on the girlfriend's good side. He halted momentarily as he recognized the foolish nickname the aliens had given him when he first came to the Citadel.

"Light of Speed! Light of Speed!" they screamed, their voices echoing around the clearing.

"About time I got a little appreciation," Kid Flash said lightly before flipping out of the way of an oncoming attack once more.

He began to notice how many of the aliens within the arena were ganging up on him, as if they could sense he was the real threat. He shrugged and leaned casually against a steel wall.

"Sorry to upset you gentlemen," he paused furrowing his eyebrows at a giant toxic pink puffball. "…and ladies…but you should know that you'll never catch up. After all, I move so fast I can blow you all away," he winked before spinning at an impossible speed, circling around and around his opponents, and in result creating a massive tornado of dust and debris.

As the storm whipped the aliens around and around, Flash found a comfortable place to sit and yawned, waiting for the gong to sound, which it eventually did.

The chantings of his name grew louder until they were interrupted by the unseen announcer.

_"The Battle of the Gortorgs is complete. Today there is only one winner, and that is Light of Speed. Earthling, you shall move up to the rank of Haj'r, but for now you will shall claim your prize. What is your choice? May it be a female or a fortune?"_

"Well, I'll definitely choose a female," Kid Flash responded coolly. "Now who to choose? Hmm…" he glanced over each of the girls taking a painfully long time. Jinx was just about to blow a gasket, which had been his intention in the first place. After he was satisfied he put all joking aside. "You know, now that you mention it, I like the look of the girl with the pink spiky hair."

_"Then she shall be yours, Light of Speed."_

The young Titan chuckled then smirked. "That's exactly what I was counting on."

~0~0~0~

Jinx wiped the sweat that was forming on her brow as she fanned Lord Trogaar with all her might. She had seen slaves fan their leaders before but it was so much more tiring to do it in real life. Why didn't they have to work half as hard as when Raven and Bumblebee were there?

_Whatever, it's not like I'll be here for much longer anyway, _she thought with a sly satisfaction.

"What are you smirking at girl? Work or you _will_ regret the consequences," Trogaar snapped.

"Right, sorry," Jinx muttered, suppressing the urge to roll her eyes. She peeked over at the other girl who was fanning the Lord's left side. She was clearly serving in the Citadel of her own accord since she did not possess the shock collar that Jinx was wearing currently, even if it was really just a decoy.

Still though, the sight of the creature made her want to shudder. She was in an outfit just as revealing as the one Starfire was wearing except it was a dark blue. Her skin was tainted gray and she had horns protruding from her skull.

"Mirku," Trogaar said in a calmer voice to the other girl, which made Jinx want to shout out at the unfairness. "Go fetch Tazara; it is time for my bath."

Jinx gagged. Great. The only thing that could be more unpleasant than Trogaar was a naked Trogaar. Luckily, this wasn't one of the duties set out for her. Thank the starry heavens above.

"Yes, master," Mirku responded with a bow as she placed down her leaf and left the room to fetch this Tazara, whoever the hell she was. Jinx mimicked her actions, placing down her leaf. She regretted the action as soon as it was done.

"What are you doing, Troq? Did I command you to stop?" he screeched, rising from his throne.

She put her hands up, signaling peace. "Okay, look, you know you can just tell me stuff without having a bulging vein popping out of your head every time you yell at me. I might listen more and frankly, it's just good manners."

"How _dare _you-" he raised his hand to strike her but stopped when someone else cleared their throat. He sighed before lowering his hand. "What is it Tazara?"

Jinx snuck a quick look at her savior. She was fairly pretty for what she was…which Jinx couldn't really specify. She had long black hair and bright blue eyes, with a small face. She looked strangely familiar. Perhaps Kid Flash had mentioned this kind of alien before? She suddenly remembered the name as if a light bulb had appeared over her head. She was a Rannian, of course.

"Your bath has been drawn," Tazara informed, "however one of your men wishes to speak with you in matters involving the Grand Ruler. He strongly advised that you see him at once."

Trogaar's manner suddenly became all business and he abruptly forgot about Jinx. "Very well, you may leave. Tell him that he shall meet me in the wing that hosts the Gem of _Okaara._ Is that understood?"

"Of course, my lord," and she left soon after.

Trogaar left out a different door and soon it was just Jinx alone in the throne room. She shuddered to herself. There was something going on around here, but whatever it was she did _not _wish to find out. Kid Flash was waiting for her, and she couldn't wait to board her pod and cover him in kissed. With one more swift look around the chamber, she snapped off her collar and made her way toward the Gordanian ship.

~0~0~0~

"Hey man, I just wanted to say thanks for everything before Jinx and I get our butts out of here. Don't know if we could have done it without you," Kid Flash said, shaking Robin's hand and giving his hair a goodbye ruffle.

"No problem, anything for a friend," was his response, mixed in with a smile.

"Bet you can't wait till you and Star get out, am I right?"

The smile melted off the Boy Wonder's features. "Right…"

"Well, see you around kid, I'll send post cards," Kid Flash joked as he turned around. Before he could step inside the ship though he paused and turned around with a thoughtful frown etched on his handsome face. "Hey, you know Jinx wanted me to remind you that they have a Tamaranian girl in the lizard's harem. You might wanna get Speedy or Aqualad to look into that. They could, I don't know, take different pods or something once they get this far." He gesture to the craft in front of them.

Robin nodded, "I won't forget, thanks…and say hello to the others for me."

Kid Flash laughed. "Alright will do, not like you'll be waiting much longer though," he punched his shoulder and then printed onto the ship.

Robin waited until their pod had launched and had flown into the night before he returned to the palace.

~0~0~0~

The disheartened Teen Wonder rubbed a hand over his tired face, his eyes drooping. It was tough work, not to mention completely stressful to make sure all of his friends escaped the Citadel safely without notice. However the process shouldn't last much longer. Besides him and Starfire, only Aqualad, Speedy and that other Tamaranian girl whatever her name was, was left on this godforsaken planet.

His feet trudged along the various corridors, searching for a familiar wing that would lead him to a certain Tamaranian princess. He hadn't seen her since a few days ago, and they needed to talk. What about, he wasn't quite sure anymore. Maybe they could decide how to help this other Tamaranian girl that had been bound to servitude.

Robin was so engrossed in his thoughts that he almost didn't notice one of Trogaar's warriors coming from the direction he was headed. The brute Gordanian intentionally slammed his shoulder into his, causing him to cringe in pain, and cradle the area. It would most certainly harbor a decent sized bruise later.

"Watch it, _Troq,_" the alien spat before murmuring something irritably in Gordanian. Robin didn't dare reply, he knew all too well by now that the altercation wouldn't end in his favor.

As he turned into the wing where "The _Okaara_ Gem" was supposed to be located he saw a quick glimpse of Trogaar as he turned the other corner, several yards down the hall. Robin narrowed his eyes. He had assumed no one was allowed near this hallway without permission from Blackfire, other than him of course. However it seemed as if the two Gordanians had been caught in the act, even if they didn't know it. Robin would have to ask Blackfire what she thought the next time he saw her. Who knew? Perhaps she would kick Trogaar out of his position as the commanding warrior once and for all. That would indeed make living in the Citadel a tad simpler to swallow.

Robin sighed, and knocked on Starfire's door. Normally he would have just walked in, but she could have been indecent. He figured he had already gotten himself into enough awkward situations to last a lifetime. However when she didn't answer he just decided to screw it and open the door.

"Hey, Star," he called, "It's me...it's Robin….where are you?" Hmm. That was strange. She wasn't by her bed, of by one of her balconies. "Starfire?"

"I am here."

Her voice was barely above a whisper. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

He followed her voice and found her sitting on the floor on the other side of her bed. He back was leaning against the edge of the bed and her eyes stared blankly ahead of her.

"Starfire what's wrong?" Robin asked his voice more urgent, as he crouched beside her. "Look at me." He turned her face to his and searched her eyes. Her green orbs moved slightly as if she was searching his own, if that was even possible. She bit her lip to stop it from trembling. Robin used her silence to ask her once more, in a soft caring voice, a voice that told her he was here no matter what.

She blinked. Once. Twice. By the second time, there was a thing veil of water just above her eyelid.

"Robin," she spoke as if she was in a trance, and she choked on his name. "They are planning to murder my sister."

The air rushed out from his lungs and his mouth dropped open. "W-what? But they…she was on their side-"

"They are all the same," she said miserably. "As I have said from the beginning, all members of the Citadel share a common goal. Allowing Tamaranians to live is not one of them."

"What can we do?"

"There is nothing to be done."

"Don't say that," Robin's eyebrows furrowed. "We can figure out another escape plan. She can come with us-"

Starfire shook her head, causing some of her tears to fly in different directions. "We will all be annihilated. It is better to continue with the plan. I can arrange to have you escape on a pod. If not, you will have to battle me for freedom."

He looked at her with pure horror on his face. "You mean allow me to kill you? I could never; I _would _never kill you, or even harm you, Star."

"But you must," she exclaimed, exasperated. "Please, Robin, I cannot allow you to die. It would kill _me._ I-I…y-you must-"

At that moment he took her face in his hands and pressed his mouth to hers in an almost feverish frenzy. Her response was immediate, the remainder of her tears falling to the ground, the others, sinking back into her eyes.

Her hands came up to grasp his ebony hair, holding on for dear life as she pressed herself closer to him. It was the first time she had ever kissed anyone. Of course she had made lip contact on several other occasions but she had never once used the action to express the emotions she felt within her. As her inexperienced lips moved to match his, she realized what she had been missing this whole time. No wonder humans did it.

Robin's thoughts blurred together until he couldn't make sense of them anymore even if he tried. All he could think about was her; she filled him with her scents and flushed him out with her taste. His arms encircled her waist and he pulled her onto his lap. His fingers fluttered up and down her nearly exposed back, and his lips parted slightly without his own accord.

Despite the extremely provocative attire they were both adorned in, nothing but innocent thoughts and feelings drifted over them as they were both caught up in their own forms of ecstasy.

Starfire moved closer to him, so her chest was pressed against his. This unbalance caused them to topple over, and only broke them apart for a moment. "Robin," she murmured, his name, causing ripples of pleasure to quiver down his spine. Her hand traced the edges of his mask and he felt his stomach drop. Was he ready for this?

Fortunately he didn't have to answer the internal questions; after all, Starfire would never do something rash without his permission. She instead just traced the border of black, familiarizing herself by touch instead of visually.

Slowly, ever so peacefully, exhaustion, both emotionally and mentally leaked over both of them and they began fall-together-into a deep and restful slumber.

** Author's Note: **_…yeah. I was okay with this chapter. Don't know if that turn of events really surprised any of you. Anyway, you know the drill. :)_


	12. No One Can Save You

Robin shifted slightly and paused, feeling a strange softness on his chest and in his arms. Had he fell asleep holding a pillow perhaps? It took a few moments to realize that he was in the Citadel where they didn't have pillows, but rather an uncomfortable pad lumps that served as one. It also took longer than it needed to for him to recognize said faux pillows as Starfire.

He smiled, his eyes still closed, and shifted his position slightly from here he lay on the ground, as the memories from the night before began to reappear in his mind. His fingers stroked through her fiery hair as he reminisced, letting the world fade back in around him.

How could he possibly be feeling so elated when everything else seemed so bleak? They were prisoners forever, and if that wasn't bad enough, he had to worry about Starfire's traitorous sister, who clearly didn't give a damn about them in the slightest. His unpleasant thoughts faded away once more however when the sleep induced Tamaranian Princess wriggled ever so slightly as she began to awaken.

"Mm…Robin?" she murmured, her eyes blinking open. Robin opened his own eyes at the sound of his name, not that she would be able to tell this change in appearance; not with the mask on at least.

"Yeah, Star?"

"Last night was most enjoyable, I thank you for doing the being there for me," she told him, a smile gracing her lips.

He chuckled, but in the back of his mind he wanted to wince. What had he really done? He wasn't any good with words, he had just kissed the hell out of her like they do in one of those drunken romantic comedy movies. Not exactly best friend material, forget boyfriend.

"Yeah…I uh, had a nice time too."

She shook her head, smiling at his awkwardness; however the pleasant moment didn't last long between the two, for cheering began to erupt outside the chamber, indicating the start of an upcoming event.

"The Battle of the _Haj'r _will commence soon," Starfire informed him, running her fingers through her hair in preparation. "You should return to your proper quarters soon. I will try to speak with my sister. Perhaps she will listen to reason," she added halfheartedly.

Robin nodded, although the last thing he wanted to do was to be separate from her. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Be careful," he murmured before disappearing out the door.

~0~0~0~

"This had better be good, _little sister,_" Blackfire scoffed, putting extra emphasis on the words that reminded Starfire that she was below herself. "I'm actually sort of excited to watch this match, and I _don't _want to miss it."

Starfire nodded eagerly, impatient to inform her sister of her found knowledge. "Yes, of

course, sister, however what I wish to speak with you is of great importance." She glanced to the side, eyeing a few guards before putting in, "and is not meant for certain ears."

The guards gazed at their leader, waiting for any signal or sign that was meant for their dismissal. After a few moments, it came, for Blackfire sighed irritably and waved her hand at them, to which they followed through with the order immediately.

After they had left, Blackfire rolled her eyes back to her sister, and leaned her head on her hand from where she sat on her throne, looking almost bored. "There you go. Now you have the floor."

Starfire cocked her head to the side, puzzled by the Earthly slang. Blackfire's eye twitched slightly in annoyance at her sister's ignorance, and her tone was much less than friendly when she clarified with, "I meant get it over with."

"Oh yes, of course," she nodded again, slightly embarrassed for her delayed reaction. "Sister, despite your previous decisions, I wish for you to know that I still care for you greatly, and would be crushed emotionally if any harm was ever to come to you in any way."

"My patience is getting thin."

Starfire bit her lip before continuing. "The night before I overheard a conversation between Lord Trogaar and one of his guards. They were discussing a rather brutal and violent plan to assassinate you. I beg of you Sister, help us to escape this horrible place, and join us. We will never have to return again." Her eyes shined, revealing how desperate and vulnerable she was feeling, as she waited for her sister to respond.

Blackfire's expression however remained stoic throughout the entire ordeal, which was a surprise to Starfire. Surely she should be alarmed that her own men were planning her demise?

Finally after several painful moments of silence, she stood up from her throne and floated down the steps of the throne room until she was at her younger sister's level. Her mouth turned up in a slight smirk and her eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "How stupid do you think I am?"

Starfire was completely taken aback. "I beg your pardon?"

"Do you think I'd be foolish enough to believe your pathetic lies? I am not like you, Starfire; I don't bow to the command of others. _They _bow to _me."_

The Tamaranian Princess's mouth dropped. "You think I am lying to you? Blackfire, I would never-"

She was cut off as she was slapped across the face. The force of it snapped her head back harshly, and she let out a shocked strangled noise.

"You will refer to me as your Grand Ruler. Now leave my presence," she said tiredly, returning to her throne again. "You've upset me greatly. You've betrayed the offer I've presented you two _Troqs_ for peace. You betrayed _me_."

Starfire took a deep breath before she looked up at her sister, her eyes hard and unforgiving. "How ironic. You speak of betrayal yet you are the one who refers to me with a cruel name that was created to mock our entire race. You make think I have betrayed you, but that does not change the fact that you have betrayed Tamaran."

Then without another word, she turned around and walked out the door.

~0~0~0~

"So I have to pick the hot Tamaranian when I win, right?" Speedy asked.

Aqualad shook his head at Robin. "Why did you have to let _him_ pick, again?"

Robin smirked, at the Atlantean before answering Speedy. "Yeah, just don't make a big spectacle out of it. Once you two are in the craft you can take separate pods. Just make sure hers goes back to Tamaran."

"And who should I pick?" Aqualad questioned. "I doubt any other girl is going to keep her mouth shut about our little escape plan."

Robin shrugged. "Send her on a different pod. Then you and Speedy can just take one back to Earth."

Both Speedy and Aqualad glanced at each other, seeming to have the same thought on their minds. No doubt they were thinking of spending a several hour cruise in a cramped compartment with another dude, and all of its…perks.

"Great," Speedy muttered, before the gong went off.

"Good luck," Robin told both of them sincerely, giving both of them a supportive pat on the back.

"Thanks man, see you around," Speedy responded, returning the friendly nudge before bouncing off in the direction of the table that held weapons, some of them being objects that resembled arrows if you looked at them sideways.

Aqualad gave Robin a firm nod, showing his thanks before joining his friend in the arena. A few moments later the announcer's voice came on to explain the usual rules, and then another gong sounded, indicating that the battle had commenced.

Robin watched from where he sat in the chambers, looking out a small window into the clearing ahead of him. His eyes wandered up the massive steel walls, instantly locating the balconies that were supposed to hold the Grand Ruler as well as the _Okaara _Gem, but for some reason, both Tamaranians were not present.

Robin frowned, instantly becoming worried. Had something gone wrong? Starfire mentioned how she had wanted to warn her sister of the murderous plot the aliens of the Citadel were planning, but surely that couldn't have taken much longer than a few minutes? Perhaps Blackfire had gotten extremely angry, or maybe one of the guards had overheard and they were fighting to the death at that very moment and-

_Calm down, _he told himself sternly, taking deep breaths. Everything would be fine, because everything was going according to plan. There really wasn't anything to get in their way now.

Trying to distract himself, Robin watched Speedy and Aqualad dueling outside, and he secretly took note of their strengths and weaknesses. Aqualad was good at improvising with the lack of water around him, using alien puss, sweat and blood, to blind his opponents, but Robin had to admit he was rather clumsy on land. Speedy however seemed to be in his element. He weaved around attackers, and made a few daring attacks of his own, some a little too risky. He was also a very big trash talker. It was good to get the opponent riled up once in a while, but it was dangerous to provoke them too much. You never really knew what they would do in response.

Eventually in the end, they were unstoppable, but Robin knew from the beginning that that was inevitable. Blackfire had set the whole thing up after all. She didn't even bother letting another tribute move up a rank. Only the two Titans were the ones left standing.

As soon as the announcer came on again and asked them both what they desired as reward for their victory, Speedy wasted no time in claiming the tall Tamaranian girl. Aqualad ended up hesitantly selecting an alien female with bright blue skin and short purple hair. Robin nodded at his choice. Aqualad had chosen wisely given the fact that Beast Boy had to battle a male version of that species, so she shouldn't be a major threat.

The Boy Wonder then noticed a swish of red hair next to the balcony he was looking on and he smiled in relief as his eyes met with Starfire's. She appeared perfectly unharmed. However the smile soon melted off his face when she gazed at him sadly and shook her head ever so slightly, causing any remaining hope left in him to extinguish.

~0~0~0~

Starfire was filled with a melancholy feeling as she watched three pods take off into the evening from her room. She was relieved that her friends had made it to the craft safely, but she was also concerned for her sister and for Robin. What would they do now? Blackfire would not listen to reason, not that Starfire could blame her. The timing of the whole plan did seem rather suspicious.

Still though, what would it mean as far as _Sanctor'x _went? Would Robin still compete in the Battle of the _Qiteccs?_ Only one would be able to move up a rank, and the one that did would have to fight her to the death for their freedom. She knew Robin would rather put his own being in danger than ever dream of hurting her, so she knew he would throw the battle.

However perhaps that was not such a bad thing. All tributes that failed to surpass the rank of _Qitecc _would merely be moved down to the _Haj'r _rank instead of being killed like they would be if they failed to win in the _Troq_ rank. However there was always the risk that he could be brutally injured or even killed in the arena, and that would crush her. She would never be able to live with herself if something happened to him.

She heard footsteps behind her that jolted her out of her thoughts. She let out a puff of breath and the warmness of it made a white cloud in the cool crisp air. She was glad that Robin was here. They needed to talk again, now more than ever.

"Oh, Robin," she said softly, still not turning around to look at him. "I do not know what to do anymore. I fear for your safety and it would hurt be greatly if any harm whatsoever were to come to you."

"He is not the one you should be worried about."

Starfire froze from where she sat. She knew her figure had visibly stiffened and she forced herself to relax so she wouldn't arouse any suspicion. She turned around carefully, her eyes set in a hard glare that she hoped to _X'hal _was convincing enough.

"Why are you here Trogaar?" she asked him warily, her hands shaking slightly.

Trogaar smirked, and folded his hands together. He was not armed. "What? I cannot merely visit you from time to time, Princess?"

Starfire glared back at him. "Blackfire has informed me that you are not to enter this chamber. Am I mistaken?"

He didn't answer her right away. He casually walked closer to her so they were only a few feet apart. "The Grand Ruler does not need to know about our encounter."

"And I suppose she does not need to know about her planned assassination either."

Something dangerous flashed in Trogaar's eyes for briefly before it faded. He stepped closer to her, a little _too_ close for her comfort. She took a step back.

"I somehow knew you would find that out eventually," he mused, nearing her at a gradual speed. "However you will not be able to stop my plans." He pressed a button on his suit and all the openings in chamber-the balcony windows, the doors-shut and locked. "Just like you will not be able to stop me now."

Starfire's eyes widened. "You will stay away from me. You are not allowed to-"

"My, my _Koriand'r_," he purred her name in a way that made her shudder in displeasure. He took the back of his hand and stroked her face with it. "What I am and am not allowed to do is not a concern for me anymore. You will be mine. And this time, your little _Robin _is not here to save you."

** Author's Note: **_I apologize for the delay. Mid-terms are coming so my teachers decided to cram their final tests in before. So that means lots of studying. My brain hurts. Anyway because I'm the worst person ever I decided to end this chapter with a cliffy. I'm so sorry. I'm the worst. Seriously, I can't even look at myself. Please review, and don't flame at my evilness, that would be much appreciated._


	13. A Monster Inside

As much as he didn't want to talk to Blackfire-and he _really_ didn't want to- he knew that he had to for Starfire's sake. It would crush her emotionally if any harm came to her older sister, even if she had betrayed her in every way humanly possible.

However it was as if the universe sensed his discomfort in meeting with the Tamaranian girl, for she was not available to see him at the current time, at least that was what one of the Gordanian guards had informed him if.

Whether he was telling the truth or not was not really his main concern, and honestly he did not care enough to question it. Starfire would be waiting for their usual meeting time after all, and he was particularly excited about seeing her again.

He tried to walk at a normal pace, tried to stifle his excitement at the thought of seeing his best friend once more…but then again, was she really just his best friend anymore?

Robin wasn't entirely sure if what had happened with them the night before had merely been a way to release some pent up emotions or not. Certainly she had been looking for an escape, a distraction, and in hindsight, so did he. However to say he didn't have real feelings for the girl was a pathetic and transparent lie.

He sighed as he thought about returning to Earth as merely friends, then he reminded himself that perhaps they would not be returning to Earth at all. That was another reason he had to talk to Blackfire. Dammit. Why hadn't he seen it before? The only thing that was holding them back from returning home was the fact that Starfire still cared for the wellbeing and safety for her sister. If he could convince Blackfire that her own men were plotting her murder, then they were just as good as gone.

With renewed hope he knocked on Starfire's door, eager to discuss with her the means of which they could get Blackfire to believe them. However after several knocks and no answer he began to become worried. He gave the door a slight push then quickly discovered that the attempt of entering regularly was fruitless. It was locked from the inside.

"Starfi-"

A scream from inside the room cut him off. Then he lost it.

"STARFIRE!" he yelled banging on the door, pushing, and tugging with all his might. He paused for a moment trying to quell his panic as he pressed his ear against the door. What was going on in there?

Starfire was screaming in another language, so it was impossible to tell what she was saying. However then he heard a second voice that he could identify instantly to matter what the language.

"Get away from her Trogaar, dammit!" He rammed into the door with such ferocity that it trembled slightly, still not enough force to cause any damage though. "I swear to God, if you fucking touch her-" his threat was cut off by another shriek. Just like before it belonged to Starfire, but what scared him the most was that her voice was laced with pain.

Robin's head whipped around, trying to locate something that he could smash the door with. All that was in the hallway was small water fountain placed beside the opposite wall, merely for decoration. He ran over to it anyway, searching for a broken stone, of perhaps a piece of the fountain itself. He began to get more and more desperate as time went ticking and he was still weaponless. Horribly loud bumps and crashes began to echo from the room and filled the hallway, causing his hands to shake. He took a deep breath and then reached into the small fountain with his bare hands, becoming instantly drenched, and began to kick at the center pipe where the water flowed until it loosened slightly. With a powerful grunt he jerked the pipe out of its foundation with his hands and leaped over the stone edge before smashing the metal into the steel door.

Meanwhile the screams were still going, and then another crash was heard, and another. Robin wasn't sure but he thought he could hear the sound of a bone snapping, he blanched at the thought of what he would find, but he began to beat the door harder.

By the time it had started to give way, he was dripping in sweat and he was having a hard time keeping his hold on the pipe. If only he had his belt! He could have picked the lock of simply blown the whole door to smithereens!

He held back the pipe ready to let loose all of strength at once when Starfire's scream cut him off again. Except this time it was different. This time it held several emotions all mixed in together: fury, fear, disgust, exhaustion, and then…silence.

Nothing could be heard at that moment but the sound of Robin's heart hammering inside his chest. He tried not to let it happen, but his eyes pricked with wetness, and he suddenly couldn't breathe. The pipe fell out of his hands and rolled a little ways down the hall. He backed away from the door and then flew at it, his foot connected in the center and causing it to break away, its remains scattering in the room behind it.

He entered, as if in a trance, and he instantly became sick.

The first thing he noticed was the blood. It was red, it was flowing like a river would, and it was _everywhere._ It was splattered on curtains and all over the bed and floor. Its stench hung in the air powerfully. Bits of purple fabric were scene here and there, as well as pieces of Trogaar's armor.

Then there was pus, green oozing, blood and pus. There was just as much green as there was red. It too had a horrible smell; however it burned in Robin's nostrils in a way that made him want to faint.

He braced himself as he heard ragged breathing in the corner. Whoever was there was concealed by the edge of the bed, and he walked over, ready to protect himself from whatever was on the other side. He closed his eyes, almost too afraid to even move, but he had to. Curiosity got the better of him once again.

As soon as he was on the other side his knees felt weak and almost gave out from under him at what he saw.

Starfire was curled on her side, her fingers twitching oddly, and her eyes a black slate, as if she was caught in a bad memory that she could not forget. She had a few heavily bleeding cuts, but the expression on her face was what scared Robin the most.

"Star," Robin breathed, and he collapsed beside her, touching her face, preparing to scoop her up in his arms when she let out a snarl and crawled away from him, her eyes blazing with a green, her teeth bared.

"Stay away from me," she growled.

"Starfire, it's me," Robin pleaded. "It's Robin." He crawled towards her hesitantly.

"No!" she shrieked. "Stay back!

"Starfire…it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

Her eyes faded to her regular shade and she gazed at him with a look of such shock and grief that it made his stomach twist. "I do not fear for my safety. But you should fear for yours," she told him coldly, her body twitching oddly.

He paused. What did she mean? "Starfire…?"

Her eyes filled with tears and she curled up in a ball. Her fingers curled in toward herself. "I am a monster," she whispered so softly that even Robin almost didn't catch it.

"Starfire, you're not-" he cut himself off as he suddenly noticed the way her fingers twitched. He took in the shape, the color, the consistency, and he then realized what they were slick with.

He turned his torso around ever so slowly, and his eyes focused on what lay on the other side of the room. It was Trogaar, although Robin wouldn't have been able to recognize what remained of him if he hadn't known it was the alien commander in the first place.

His skin was ripped in various places, with pus and green bubbling acid blood pouring from the gashes. The uniform he was wearing was mostly all gone, but that was because he had probably taken some of it off willingly. Trogaar's face was facing Robin's and the Boy Wonder could see that half of his face was torn off. Several of his bones poked out of the flesh and some even appeared on the ground.

Robin couldn't help it. He ran to another part of the room and vomited every morsel that was left in his body. When he was finished, her shakily wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and closed his eyes, focusing on his breathing. He then turned around again and moved slowly back toward Starfire, who was still hunched in a feedle position.

She must have sensed that he was near for she started murmuring. "I am a monster. I am a murderer. I am a worthless _Troq."_

"Don't," Robin told her weakly. "Please." He took her in his arms and she turned her face into his chest, and he could feel the wetness of her tears against his skin.

"I am sorry. I-I do not-" she stuttered.

"Shhh…" _he_ murmured, clutching her head and pressing his lips to her forehead.

They remained in silence for a few moments before she spoke up once more. "Robin…what…what is to be done…?"

He pressed her form against his securely and squinted his eyes shut, trying not to think or feel for the moment. He had other things to be concerned with, because now, it was personal.

"We're breaking out…_now."_

~0~0~0~

Starfire had insisted that her physical injuries were not harmful enough to slow her down, however Robin still found himself wishing that Raven was with them. She could have healed her wounds instantly. Thankfully Starfire's Tamaranian healing abilities would take over soon enough; however Robin also knew from experience that when they did kick in, she would become rather tired. Hopefully they could make it to a pod soon before they were caught.

Robin respectfully turned his back on Starfire as she changed into an outfit which covered more of her body, which could really could have been anything considering the amount of damage that was done to her first attire. When she was finished they left the room instantly, for both desperately wanted to get the stench of blood out of their noses as quick as possible.

As they travelled down the hallway at a brisk pace-a pace that was quick but slow enough as to not arouse suspicion-Robin cast several worried glances toward her. He knew what had just occurred back there had not left her mind, and he was concerned more for her emotionally. He knew it was highly unlikely that she could summon the courageousness that was needed for starbolts, let alone the happiness and joy that was required for flight.

They passed a series of doors and windows, one of which held a visual of the Gordanian craft ship they had arrived on. Robin desperately wanted to turn in that direction and leave immediately-they were so close to freedom after all-however he knew that they had to warn Blackfire once again, as well as inform her as what had happened with Trogaar. Maybe she would react more kindly when she found out that one of her so called loyal guards had almost tarnished her younger sister. Then again, if she didn't show any compassion, Robin wouldn't be surprised either.

They soon arrived at the double doors that held the throne room. Robin noticed with a slight sinking feeling that the doors were much more heavily guarded than they usually were. This was clearly not a good sign. However before he could approach he guards, Starfire tugged him back by the arm, and forced him to crouch down behind a potted plant.

A guard passed them without even a glance in their direction, and Starfire waited until he was gone before leaning against Robin so her mouth was right by his ear.

"Before friends Speedy and Aqualad left the day prior, I spoke with Zerna," she said softly, her breath tickling his skin. "I did not realize it then, but she had been giving me the clues as to where my sister had hidden our Titan uniforms."

Robin perked up at this. Maybe they could steal them from right under everyone's noses! Oh, how good it would be to be able to get his hands on his bird-a-rangs again. He leaned into Starfire so he could reply, trying not to think too much on how soft she was. Damn his hormones. "Where?" he questioned, trying to keep the eagerness out of his tone.

Starfire sighed, as if she sensed he would react the way he did. "I am afraid that they are hidden in a compartment underneath my sister's throne."

**Author's Note: **_Only a few more chapters to go!_


	14. The Blaze of Battle

Robin's heart plummeted. _Under her _throne? Was there any place that was more inconvenient? They almost had a chance until right then. How would they ever manage to steal Blackfire away without a threat? They were like sitting duck without their uniforms…well at least he was.

"If we can just make it past those guards we'll almost be in the clear," Robin whispered to Starfire from where he was crouched just behind her. "Any ideas?"

"Just one," she admitted. "Although I do not know if it will work."

"Well we're boarder line desperate now, so anything goes."

She nodded, more to herself than to him. "Alright, I will follow through with it. Stay here. You may approach after I have conversed with them."

"Wait _what?!_" he whispered frantically. There was no way he was letting her near those monsters again, however before he could grab her arm to halt her she bounded out of his reach and circled back around so it appeared that she had come down the hallway that led to her room.

As soon as they noticed her, her whole demeanor changed. Her shoulders were tense and her feet were dragged. Her fists were balled up and a look of pure fury was etched on her face.

"What are you doing?!" she shrieked, in a voice that even shocked Robin. "I know what you are all hiding! Who is the one who has murdered the Lord Trogaar?!"

By now the guards were looking at each other with expressions of horror and outrage. "What are you talking about, _Troq?_" one rasped, his tone rising with each word. Robin had to admit that he was very intimidating; however this didn't seem to unnerve Starfire in the least.

"You know exactly what I speak of!" she retorted, just as angrily. "Trogaar's body has been left in my room, his remains scattered all over my sleeping quarters! I demand you confess at once! Or at least transfer the body!"

The guards at the door suddenly became unsure, as if they were doubting if she was lying or not. However their curiosity got the better of them, and they left to investigate. When Starfire remained where she was standing one of them grabbed her arm roughly. "Come along, _Troq,_ you are not to leave our sight." They led her away, and she cast a calm glance toward Robin's hiding spot before disappearing down the hall.

As Robin came out of his hiding spot, he tried to force the pit in his stomach away. He knew Starfire could defend herself if she ever needed to, but he was currently worried about her condition, and he wasn't sure if her emotions were in balance yet. However he had a task at hand, so he pushed all negative thoughts out of his mind for the moment.

He pushed the doors open, grunting in effort as he forced the heavy steel entrances open. Surprisingly only one Gordanian was inside the throne room along with Blackfire herself. Robin immediately recognized him as the other soldier who had been conversing with Trogaar about Blackfire's murder. Their eyes met for a moment and each pair narrowed warily.

Blackfire seemingly unaware of the uncomfortable exchange sighed rather obnoxiously, as if she were bored. "_Melshnick,_ you've said enough. Leave me at once. It seems the Earthling boy can't get enough of me," she smirked in Robin's direction before shooing her hand at the Gordanian. "Well? What are you waiting for? I gave you an order didn't I?"

Melshnick glared at Robin for one long moment before bowing in Blackfire's direction and evacuating the throne room, although he did so rather reluctantly. When Robin turned around he was mildly surprised that all traces of amusement had left her face, in its place was a cold stare.

"I warned you about trying to fool me, Robin," she said coldly, her fingers drumming against the arm of her chair. "I told you it wouldn't work. What do you want this time? I can't do everything you know. You're becoming rather spoiled for a prisoner."

Robin subconsciously cracked his fingers against his leg. He thought of a million and one lies that he could play on, but finally decided that it was no use. He was too deep now. And after all honesty was the best policy right...Right?

"I came for my uniform," he told her clearly, raising his chin so he could look her in the eye. "And I'm not leaving without it….or without you."

"How sweet," Blackfire snorted. "And here I thought you had a thing with my sister!"

"Not like that," he clarified. "Starfire was speaking the truth before when she warned you. You should listen to her."

"And why should I listen to _you?_" she smirked. It was a valid question.

"Because I wouldn't lie about this," he replied gruffly. The Tamaranian girl rolled her eyes, but before she could answer, he cut in. "Trogaar is dead by the way."

Her fingers paused with their drumming. "What?"

"He disobeyed your orders, broke into Star's room and tried to…tried to…s-she couldn't help it…she was only protecting herself." The last part came out defensively, and his eyes narrowed as if daring her to argue.

She narrowed her eyes back and then stared at her feet. She murmured something to herself and then glanced up at him once more. "Fine," she snapped, as if she was annoyed with herself by coming to this resolution. "Take what belongs to you…but I want that metallic chromium back."

Robin took it out instantly; he had never intended to use it anyway. Blackfire flew down after collecting the uniform from under her throne and handed it to him. He in turn handed her the vial, and she placed it in her pocket.

Robin slid on his uniform first before he dared to remove any of the clothes. he was forced to wear for his stay at the Citadel. He clicked the belt around his waist last, pleased to have it rest on his hips where it belonged.

"You know, you messed up pretty badly," Blackfire said, surveying him with a hand under her chin.

"How so?"

She shrugged. "For the same reason that got you into this mess in the first place. You fell for my sister."

Suddenly there was a loud explosion followed by a simultaneous crash into the throne room. Several Gordanian guards, as well as Okaarans, as well as Citadelians poured into the room, shoving Starfire in front of them. She appeared unharmed, just a little shaken up by the blast.

"What's going on?" Blackfire demanded.

"I believe it is a mutiny, your highness," Melshnick retorted mockingly, cradling a glaive in his rough reptilian hands.

"I believe our plan did not go as planned," Starfire muttered to her companions, her voice wary, as she surveyed the decent sized army of aliens.

"You think?" her sister snapped. She dropped her royal cloak before turning to face Robin. "What now, oh, clever one?"

Robin didn't even need to think as he thrust out his Bo staff, giving it an expert twirl. "The only thing we can do: we fight."

He tossed several spoke bombs around his…much smaller team so they were concealed for the moment. He caught a glimpse of Starfire smiling knowingly before her face was obscured.

After a few seconds he erupted from the smoke twirling his staff and knocking guards left and right against walls. A Citadelian charged at him and he shot the staff above his head so it stuck on the wall. He jumped on his attacker, acting on him like he would a springboard and swung himself around on his Bo staff as if he were swinging on a gymnastic bar. He felt his legs connect with several heads knocking them down for the count.

Starfire, feeling that familiar exhilaration of battle flow threw her veins launched herself at a nearby Gordanian, kicking out with her legs and spinning expertly as she landed. She wasn't sure if she would be able to fly just yet, but she could already feel the powerful glow of a building starbolt in her hand. She let it build for a moment longer before knocking three guards away, stunning them. She ran to aid her sister who was putting her Tamaranian hand to hand combat skills to the test.

Starfire admired her sister momentarily. She herself had never truly mastered hand to hand combat but Blackfire was a different story. She moved with the calm poise of a swan but then lashed out like a cobra.

"Sister," she called, warning her of an attacker behind. Blackfire immediately whipped around and placed her hands on the Citadelian's chest, using her brutal strength to push him away so he rammed against what used to be Lord Trogaar's throne.

The two Tamaranian siblings drew closer to one another as the guards began to close in. Without a word, Blackfire hoisted Starfire up onto her back and spun around abruptly, Starfire using her legs to lash out at each of the guards knocking them of her feet. When there was no longer any opponents around them left standing, Blackfire set her down, smirking.

"Not bad, little sister."

Starfire beamed before spinning around and punching another guard in the face, instantly breaking his nose. She raced off on foot in Robin's direction to aid him.

Robin was holding his own against Melshnick, and although he matched him fairly well, the powerful Gordanian had greater arm strength than him. The Boy Wonder dodged his blows with the glaive and kicked out at his feet, unbalancing him for a moment. Starfire took this opportunity to leapfrog over Robin's back and throw herself at Melshnick, circling her arms around his waist. They fell roughly to the ground, and she scrambled away from him with only minor injuries.

She then felt something she had not felt in some time. Joy. She felt the hope that she had presumed was gone forever, for now they really did have a chance at escaping. With newfound happiness, she flew over Robin, grasping his hand in a familiar way and launching him at a row of guards, where he decked them one by one. He threw a bird-a-rang to Blackfire, who grabbed it immediately and tossed him towards another group of aliens.

She turned toward her sister and together they grasped hands at took to the air, letting a barricade of starbolts rain down on their enemies. The released their hold on one another as a minor explosive was tossed at them. They barely managed to escape without injury, however the blast knocked them apart and they fell to the ground with a harsh thud.

Blackfire turned to land on her left side so the vial in her right pocket would not break, and she let out a sigh of relief, when no harm came to it. She briefly took it out of her pocket to examine it of cracks, however while she was distracted an Okaaran slammed her in the stomach causing the tube to roll out of her hands. It soon became lost in the battle.

Robin finished off the last of the attacker around him, and looked at how his team was doing. Only a few bunches of aliens remained and even then while still clutching a few smoke bombs. He watched how his enemies were falling fast. However he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. He glanced over at Blackfire who had just shakily risen from the ground and was starting to duel with a Gordanian…but where was Starfire. Before he could locate her his search was interrupted.

"_Enough!_" a voice commanded, and he instantly recognized it as Melshnick. His had snapped around and his mouth dropped over in horror at what he saw.

The alien had a firm grip around Starfire, and he was holding the vial of metallic chromium close to her skull. He smiled wickedly. "Drop your weapons…_now!_"

Robin slid off his belt at once, his heart pounding violently. He gazed into Starfire's eyes expecting to see fear, but instead he saw a strange calmness. Then her hand caught his eye. It was tapping against her thigh, two fingers were held out, just like in the battle with Red X. She was signaling to him.

_That's my girl._

Without hesitation he launched the bomb at the ground right by Melshnick's feet thoroughly disorienting him. He saw the shadow of Starfire as she elbowed him hard in the stomach while grabbing the vial in her other hand.

A moment after, both Blackfire and Robin-after snatching his belt once more-launched themselves at the alien, each landing a hard punch to the alien's abdomen. He fell rammed into a wall, his glaive flying from his side and smashing into one of the throne room's columns. There was a heavy crash and the building began to shake and crumble.

"Come on!" Blackfire yelled, signaling to the others. "Unless you want to stick around and get crushed!" She blasted her way through a wall and flew out, Starfire grabbing Robin's hand and flying out close behind her. They immediately flew to the escape pods and entered one.

Robin glanced out a window and his eyes widened as guards poured out of the crumbling Citadel Capital building, running straight in their direction.

"Hurry! They're coming," he yelled frantically, strapping one of the pod's oxygen masks to his face for good measure.

"I'm working on it, Boy Blunder," Blackfire snapped back as she frenziedly typed in coordinates. The pod started to count down at the same time some of the guards reached the craft.

Starfire let out a shrill scream as their footsteps echoed inside the craft, indicating how close they were getting. Robin narrowed his eyes, sweat beading on his forehead as the pod prepared to launch.

"3, 2, 1," Blackfire counted for him as the pod took off, the ground instantly getting smaller and smaller as they blasted into the night sky. The small craft began to shake as it broke through the atmosphere, and gradually the bumps and shakes settled into peaceful vibrations.

Robin glanced back at the place that had caused him and the ones he loved so much trouble. Maybe everything would turn out all right after all.

**Author's Note: **_It's not over yet! One more chapter!_


	15. Epilogue

It was so quiet. All that could be heard was their breathing as they travelled deeper into space. The three looked at one another, unsure of what to say. Finally Robin spoke up.

"Where did you set the coordinates to?" he asked Blackfire, signaling to the controls.

She stared blankly at him. "Earth, unless you would rather go to _Drenthax _4."

Robin shook his head, and began to take the oxygen mask off, however Starfire's hand stopped him.

"Do not do so yet," she told him. "My sister must exit the space craft first."

Blackfire laughed bitterly. "I guess that's your own sweet way of telling me to get out?"

Starfire stared at her in horror. "Of course n-not," she stuttered in disbelief. "I merely assumed that you would not be joining us back to the planet Earth."

"Whatever little sister, it was time I leave anyhow." She pressed on of the control's buttons and opened the door to the craft. "See you around," she paused, "Or…maybe not," she added shrugging as she flew away.

Starfire stared after her and then followed, squeezing Robin's arm briefly before exiting and then closing the door behind her. "Sister wait," she called after she had flown a good distance away from the pod.

Blackfire halted and turned around, her eyebrows raised. "Well, well, isn't this a pleasant little surprise. What is it this time, Starfire? Come to beg me to stay with you and your pathetic little friends?"

Starfire stiffened considerably. "Watch what you say. If it were not for my friends, _you_ would not be alive. I wanted to give you this," she reached into her pocket and pulled out the vial, before placing it securely in her sister's hands. "I trust that you will take care of it."

She smirked, clutching the little bottle. "Of course, I would be foolish not to. Not that you would be able to handle it."

"Komand'r," she said hardly, her eyes narrowed. "I have grown tired and greatly confused for your hatred for me. I have never done anything to harm you intentionally. Why do you persist in treating me poorly? You have never felt this way toward our brother, or at least, you have never showed it openly."

Blackfire snorted. "I never needed to worry about Ryand'r. I took care of him a long time ago."

Starfire's blood froze and a sinking feeling occurred within her. "W-what do you mean? Our father sent him away so he was not to be harmed. You could never have-"

"Why don't you suppose that he never came back?" she sneered. "He could have found his way back to Tamaran eventually, long after the war was over. Not unless he was sent to _G'konas_ Nebula…or someone sent him there."

Starfire suddenly had trouble breathing. The _G'konas _Nebula was known for its plentiful black holes. Travel there was forbidden, as she had pointed out to her when she had first come to Titans' Tower.

"You…you…_clorbag!" _she shouted, her voice choked with anger and sorrow.

Blackfire pretended to look appalled and clicked her tongue in mock disappointment. "Now, now Starfire, is that any way to speak to your sister?"

Starfire slowly flew away from her, a cold stare masking her normally pleasant features. She shook her head at Blackfire, a new feeling welling up inside her. "No," she said. "You are not my sister. You shall see. Someday, I will find Ryand'r, for he is the only family I have left."

She then flew away toward the spacecraft, not looking back at the shocked expression on Blackfire's face. By the time she had stepped inside the craft once more, she was gone.

"Hey," Robin said softly, removing the oxygen mask and giving her a gentle smile, "Is…everything okay?"

She looked at him and expected herself to collapse in his arms, and bury her face in his shirt, so he could fight away all her fears, but in the end she did not. She gazed at him lovingly and thought of her new life, her new friends, and her new home, which they would be returning to in a matter of hours.

"I believe, that everything is perfect now," she told him truthfully, and his smile grew wider.

Then she took his hand, never, ever, intending to let go.

**The End**

**Author's Note:** _This is it people, no sequel, no alternate ending. Thanks so much for sticking around for the end, it means a lot. I wanted to note that I got that line about Starfire's family from the Teen Titans Go comics; it was just too good to mess with. Keep an eye out for __**Little Robin Redbreast, **__as well as my soon to be announced __**Red **__Series__**.**__ So long!_

_ P.S: If you REALLY liked this story, then you will love the __**Red**__ series. Not kidding people, I highly recommend it. There will be so many twists and turns, and none stop action, especially in part two! If you want to know more about it then just PM me! I will be happy to listen and reply!_


End file.
